Un lugar para recordar
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Cuando Mimi regresó a Odaiba solo tenía dos planes, volver a ver a sus amigos y convertirse en una ídol pero las cosas no serán tan sencillas como imaginó, entre romances y amistades su historia y la de muchos más solo está por comenzar. Este fic participa en la actividad "Escribe a partir de un vídeo musical" del foro Proyecto 1-8. No es Au, aunque lo parezca.
1. Es un nuevo amanecer

**Disclaimer:** Digimon pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo. Este fic participa en la actividad "Escribe a partir de un vídeo musical" del foro Proyecto 1-8.

 **Un lugar para recordar**

 **Capítulo 1: Es un nuevo amanecer**

* * *

 **Canción:** Feelin good de Nina Simone **.**

 **Propuesta** por Ficker D.A.T

 **Personajes:** Mimi.

* * *

Mimi tomó su espejo y retocó su maquillaje. Sabía que la estaban esperando pero no era algo que realmente le importaba. Su maquillaje estaba bien pero ella quería verse más que bien. Le dio un último vistazo a su ropa en una de las ventanas del edificio. Si bien al tener que usar uniforme estaba un tanto limitada pero había hecho algunos arreglos que, aunque dentro de la normativa escolar, la harían destacar. Alisó las arrugas invisibles de su falda y se adentró en el edificio, ese era su primer día de clases y debía verse radiante.

Entró con la frente en alto, era su tercer día en Odaiba y el primer día en que asistiría a las clases regulares. Se sentía bien, llena de confianza. Cada paso que daba mostraba la seguridad que poseía. Mimi no tenía miedo, después de varios años estaba de regreso, muchas puertas se abrían ante ella y estaba dispuesta a aprovecharlas al máximo.

Varios estudiantes pasaron corriendo, probablemente llegarían tarde a sus clases. Algunos de ellos se detuvieron al verla pasar pero ninguno le dijo nada. Mimi se preguntó qué dirían sus amigos cuando la vieran llegar, no le había avisado a nadie de su regreso pues quería que fuera una sorpresa.

El presidente del consejo escolar lucía serio, probablemente molesto por su retraso. Él no le dijo nada por lo que no pudo confirmarlo y ciertamente seguía sin importarle, verse radiante era una prioridad para ella. Además consideraba que su retraso no había sido tan grande, en especial si se tomaba en cuenta cómo se veía.

—Me llamo Ken Ichijouji, puedes buscarme en la oficina del consejo estudiantil en caso de que tengas una duda o necesites de ayuda.

—Te tomo la palabra, luego no te quejes.

Ken le mostró a Mimi las diferentes instalaciones de la secundario tomando especial énfasis en lugares como la biblioteca o el salón de audiovisuales. Todos esos lugares a Mimi le parecieron hermosos, era una secundaria grande por lo que, con excepción de la ubicación de las aulas, no le resultaría difícil adaptarse al cambio.

—¿Podemos pasar a la cafetería? —preguntó Mimi mientras se sostenía su estómago en un gesto un tanto dramático —. Creo que moriré de hambre.

—Supongo que podemos, es el último lugar que nos falta por visitar.

—¡Genial! —gritó Mimi abandonando su actitud de moribunda.

Antes de que Ken pudiera reaccionar, Mimi lo había tomado del brazo y arrastrado. Únicamente se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle que había pasado por alto, ella no sabía dónde estaba la cafetería pues había dejado Japón antes de empezar la secundaria. Ken no se quejó aunque tampoco abandonó su expresión seria.

En cuanto Mimi estuvo en la cafetería pidió varios de sus platillos favoritos. No tenía tanta hambre e incluso estaba a dieta pero había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había comido comida japonesa en un restaurante japonesa que no pudo contenerse. Le gustaba la comida de Estados Unidos, mentiría si lo negara, incluso varias veces rompió la dieta comiendo más de dos hamburguesas seguidas pero la comida japonesa seguía siendo su favorita.

—¿No tienes hambre? —le preguntó a Ken, en una de sus manos tenía un pan de Yakisoba y en la otra una porción de Sashimi.

—No es eso —respondió Ken, parecía sorprendido al ver todo lo que la nueva estudiante comía. Para confirmar lo que decía continuó comiendo su pan de yakisoba.

En cuanto terminaron de comer, Ken le extendió a Mimi su nuevo horario de clases y la llevó hasta el aula en donde tendría sus primeras lecciones. En cuanto terminó se dirigió a su salón de clases, tuvo que correr un poco para llegar a tiempo, como Presidente del Consejo Escolar sabía lo importante de dar una buena imagen.

Se dirigió al aula y esperó con impaciencia a que el profesor le indicara que podía entrar. El sonido de su teléfono celular la distrajo, Sora le había escrito para contarle acerca del próximo concierto de Yamato en Estados Unidos, pensó en contestarle que no podría asistir pero cambió de opinión, se lo diría personalmente.

En cuanto el profesor la presentó ante sus compañeros lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Koushiro entre los asientos. Fue una grata sorpresa para ella verlo sentado en la primera fila. No pudo evitar reír al ver la expresión en el rostro de su amigo pero lo disimuló escribiendo su nombre en la pizarra.

—Tome asiento al lado de Izumi —le dijo el profesor con un tono monótono que casi la hizo dormir para luego dirigirse a Koushiro —. Izumi, levante la mano.

Mimi no se demoró en cumplir con lo que el profesor le había pedido. Tomó su bolso y lo colocó en la parte trasera de su asiento. No quería negarlo, estaba feliz de poder compartir asiento con Koushiro, ver rostros conocidos la había alegrado y sabía que Koushiro pensaba lo mismo.

—¡Hola! —le saludó Mimi mientras le extendía unas gomitas por debajo de la mesa.

En cuanto el profesor volteó en su dirección puso su mejor expresión de niña buena. A su lado Koushiro perdió todo rastro de expresión e incluso de color. El profesor los miró por varios segundos antes de volver a escribir en la pizarra pero a ambos le resultaron eternos. En cuanto les dio la espalda Mimi cubrió su boca para poder silenciar su risa y le dio otra gomita a su compañero de asiento quien no dudó en tomarla a pesar del impacto que le produjo estar en la mirada del profesor.

Las clases continuaron con su curso habitual, Mimi se dedicó a prestar atención a la clase y a enviarle papelitos a Koushiro cuando se aburría, esto último con más frecuencia que lo primero. En cuanto el timbre que daba fin a la clase sonó fue la primera en recoger sus pertenencias y salir del salón.

—¿En dónde acostumbran reunirse? —le preguntó Mimi emocionada.

—En la cafetería que queda cerca del pabellón tres —respondió Koushiro con calma antes de ser tomado de la mano de Mimi y ser arrastrado.

Mimi no se detuvo hasta que llegaron a la cafetería donde acostumbraban reunirse. Hubiera llegado antes de haberle preguntado a Izumi pero no pudo contener la emoción de volver a ver a sus amigos además consideró que no necesitaría de ayuda para poder llegar. Si bien la puntualidad no era una de sus principales cualidades en ese momento estaba muy emocionada, deseaba ver la expresión de sorpresa.

De sus amigos Sora fue la primera en saludarla. Ella se había acercado y la envolvió en uno de sus maternales abrazos. Yamato estaba sentado al lado de ella y de Taichi por lo que dedujo que en unos días saldría para su gira. Eso la hizo feliz pues deseaba preguntarle por Appli Yama 470, había escuchado rumores de que una de sus integrantes había renunciado y quería confirmarlo.

Hikari y Takeru fueron los siguientes en unirse al abrazo. Jou, Taichi e incluso Yamato se unieron. Eso hizo que ella se sorprendiera, conocía al Ishida y sabía que en ocasiones podía ser demasiado cerrado. Quiso hacer una broma respecto a eso pero decidió dejarlo pasar, pocas veces lo veía de tan buen humor por lo que decidió no hacer algo que lo empeorara.

En cuanto el abrazo fue rotó comenzó a repartir las gomitas que había llevado. Eran sus favoritas y quería compartirlas con sus amigos. Fue en ese momento que reparó en la persona adicional, trató de hacer memoria pero no recordaba haberla visto antes. Le extendió una de sus gomitas, no quería que se sintiera excluida pero solo logró que se sonrojara más de lo que estaba. Aquello la confundió, no creía haber hecho nada mal.

—Ella es Meiko Mochizuki, se mudó a Odaiba a principio de año —le dijo Sora para luego dirigirse a Meiko —. Ella es Mimi Tachikawa, es una amiga de la infancia.

—Un gusto conocerte —le dijo Mimi con una sonrisa.

—El placer es mío —respondió Meiko entre tartamudeos.

—¿Cuándo regresaste? —le preguntó Taichi.

Mimi les contó acerca de su regreso. Había esperado el momento en que estuvieran reunidos para contarles su historia. Fue lo más detallada que pudo y sus amigos, incluyendo a Meiko, le prestaron atención a cada una de sus palabras. En cuanto terminó aprovechó para preguntarle a Yamato lo que le interesaba.

—Es cierto —le confirmó Yamato —. Se retiró por motivos personales, creo que por su religión ¿por qué preguntas?

—Curiosidad —respondió Mimi con una sonrisa maliciosa, tenía otros planes pero no hablaría de ellos hasta que los cumpliera —. Y ahora si me disculpan, voy por comida, no quiero que termine el almuerzo sin que yo haya comido algo.

Había comido hace poco pero quería comer algo más antes de regresar a clases. Estar de nuevo con sus amigos le había abierto el apetito. Sabía que debía mantener su peso si quería continuar con sus planes pero en ese momento no le importaba, estaba segura de que tendría tiempo después para quemar las calorías ganadas.

Durante lo que duró el almuerzo pudo comprobar que, a pesar de que había una nueva integrante en su equipo y Yamato se había unido a Appli Yama 470 las cosas no habían cambiado durante su ausencia. Eso lejos de molestarle la hizo sentirse cómoda.

Estaba de regreso en su casa, con sus amigos, su historia estaba por comenzar… Se sentía bien.


	2. Trazar un sueño

**Capítulo 2: Trazar un sueño**

* * *

 **Canción:** Beatiful day de U2.

 **Propuesta** por Sthefynice.

 **Personajes:** Takeru, Takato.

* * *

Era un día hermoso pero Takeru no pensaba que fuera así. Semanas antes había participado en un concurso de literatura y ese día había recibido los resultados pero no los había leído. No sentía la seguridad necesaria para hacerlo, temía que el resultado dentro del sobre fuera negativo, ni siquiera recordaba que lo había motivado a participar en ese concurso y eso lo hacía mucho peor.

Había salido de su casa sin decirle a nadie a dónde iría, quería unos minutos para estar a solas, salir a caminar y poner en claro sus pensamientos. Se dirigió a la estación y tomó el primer tren que encontró, no tenía rumbo y no quería detenerse a pensar hacia dónde iría. En cuanto llegó a la primera estación se bajó, caminó unos cuantos metros y se detuvo al llegar al parque.

Se sentó en una de las bancas y se dedicó a observar a la gente pasar. Vio a niños jugando en los columpios y a parejas intercambiar helado, eso le dio hambre. Se dirigió a la heladería más cercana y compró una copa de fresas antes de regresar a su puesto en el banco pero no lo encontró desocupado.

No conocía a quién estaba pintando pero sentía que lo conocía. Llevaba el uniforme de la preparatoria en la que Yamato estudiaba, probablemente eran compañeros de clases. Se acercó a él, no porque quisiera pedirle que le devolviera su puesto en la banca, sentía curiosidad por lo que estaba haciendo.

Pudo ver que estaba dibujando a los niños sentados en los columpios. Era bueno pero le faltaba mucho por mejorar. Takeru decidió dejarlo continuar en lo que hacía y buscar un lugar donde terminar su helado que comenzaba a derretirse.

* * *

Takeru no creyó que volvería a ver al dibujante en el tren aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente no era tan extraño. No había llegado lejos en el tren, ni siquiera salió de Odaiba y ese joven también era estudiante de la preparatoria a la que asistía su hermano. Cuando les avisaron que debido a un problema en la vía quedarían atascados por un largo rato decidió hablarle para hacer más ameno el tiempo que permanecerían en ese lugar, no fue difícil buscar un tema pues había comenzado a dibujar.

—¿Qué es? —le preguntó Takeru mientras señalaba lo que parecía ser un dinosaurio rojo.

—No lo sé —respondió apenado —. Lo he visto en sueños y no he podido dejar de dibujarlo.

Takeru recordó haber soñado también con algo que no parecía real pero en sus sueños la imagen era más difusa y no podía compararlo con algo que conociera. En sus sueños sabía el nombre, no estaba seguro pero cada vez que despertaba tenía la sensación de que lo había olvidado acompañado junto a un sentimiento de angustia y de felicidad, extrañamente los dos estaban acompañados, quizás nostalgia era la palabra más apropiada.

—Quizás te parezca raro —agregó el dibujante después de una larga pausa —, se lo he contado a mis amigos pero ellos terminan creyendo que he mojado la cama… y no lo he hecho.

Takeru notó como las mejillas de su compañero de asiento se teñían de rojo, aquello le causó gracia. Recordó a sus amigos y aunque no habían cambiado sus palabras para llegar a conclusiones un tanto precipitadas no podía negar que ellos podrían llegar a hacer lo mismo. Eran un tanto peculiares pero no los cambiaría por nada.

—No —le dijo temiendo que su reacción fuera mal interpretada —. En ese caso los dos estaríamos locos, no he soñado con un dinosaurio rojo pero sí con una criatura naranja con alas, quizás la haya visto en una película y no la recuerde.

—Supongo que me pasó lo mismo o quizás es mi subconsciente diciendo que debo dibujar manga y ese sería mi protagonista.

—Dicen que para que te publiquen un manga basta con que sea interesante —le dijo Takeru recordando el lema del concurso de novelas en que había participado.

—Eso me dijo Jenrya pero la verdad es que me falta mejorar mucho mis dibujos y la historia no es lo mío.

—Podrías trabajar con amigo —agregó Takeru —. No sería la primera vez que dos mangakas trabajen en un mismo manga y dudo que la última.

—Gracias.

Después de eso ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar. Aquella conversación había bastado para que Takeru sintiera más valor y abriera el sobre con los resultados del concurso. Si bien su inseguridad no había desaparecido del todo estaba cansado de esperar, la incertidumbre le resultaba angustiante.

No había ganado, obtuvo el tercer lugar. Su historia estaba acompañada de varios comentarios, la mayoría positivos pero todos eran importantes para él, especialmente aquellos que le indicaban los fallos que había cometido. No recordaba sus motivos para participar en ese concurso pero sí estaba seguro de que había obtenido más de lo que buscaba.

El tren continuó con su transcurso y su compañero de asiento guardó su dibujo en el bolso. Ambos continuaron hablando de trivialidades durante el recorrido. Al llegar a la estación, Takeru se bajó con velocidad, aquel viaje había demorado más de lo planeado, tenía tarea por hacer y su estómago reclamaba por comida.

La tercera vez que habló con el dibujante no fue una coincidencia. Se llamaba Takato, lo supo cuando lo llamó para devolverle el cuento que había dejado olvidado en el tren por descuido. No era de extrañarse el que hubiera dado con su localización, era compañero de su hermano aunque no podían considerarse amigos cercanos.

—Siento haber leído tu historia pero no pude evitarla —le dijo Takato con una sonrisa nerviosa —, lo confundí con uno de mis apuntes y cuando me di cuenta de mi error no pude dejar de leer, me pareció un cuento muy bueno.

—Gracias —le dijo Takeru —, por devolverme el manuscrito y por tus palabras. No te preocupes, no me molesta que lo leyeras.

—Desde que hablamos sobre los mangas me quedé pensando y me pareció una buena idea, quisiera poder convertirme en profesional —le dijo Takato algo nervioso —, y me preguntaba si quisieras ayudarme con la historia.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Takeru. Cuando le habló a Takato de colaborar con otro autor no esperó que lo fuera a elegir a él para ser su compañero. Sería una mentira si dijera que no había llegado a convertirse en un escritor profesional, escribir era algo que adoraba, plasmar sus pensamientos en papel y crear nuevos mundos. El manga no era un problema, aunque no eran sus favoritos solía leerlos con cierta frecuencia. Aquella era una buena propuesta y sin embargo no lograba decidirse del todo.

—No tienes que responderme ahora, quisiera mejorar mis dibujos antes de entregar un manuscrito y un nombre en la Shonen Jump. Después de decir esas palabras Takato se retiró, se excusó diciendo que tenía clases y no deseaba llegar tarde a las misma. Él también lo imitó, se dirigió al salón de clases y no volvió a pensar en el tema, no tuvo tiempo para hacerlo, ese día la profesora fue especialmente estricta con ellos.

A la hora del almuerzo se reunió con sus amigos en la cafetería, para ellos era una tradición reunirse en ese punto todos los días, incluso Jou quien últimamente parecía tener menos tiempo libre y más deberes aunque ciertamente eso no era nada nuevo en él. Takeru apreciaba mucho esos momentos y más desde que Mimi había regresado, después de mucho tiempo finalmente el grupo estaba reunido.

Ese día era especial, Yamato partiría el día siguiente para su gira en Estados Unidos y ellos querían despedirlo apropiadamente. Hubieran preferido ir a las aguas termales después de clases pero el representante de Yamato les había dicho que no tenían tiempo y que debían partir cuanto antes.

—Eres malo, Yamato, primera vez que tienes un concierto en Estados Unidos y no estaré allí para verlo —se quejó Mimi mientras utilizaba la pajilla para revolver su batido de fresas —. Tendrás que compensármelo cuando forme parte de Appliyama 470 cantaras conmigo.

—Todavía no eres admitida —le dijo Yamato, a pesar de sus palabras no parecía molesto.

—Detalles —respondió Mimi restándole importancia con un gesto de mano —. Si algo te hace feliz y hará feliz a otras personas ¿por qué no intentarlo?

Esas palabras hicieron que Takeru recordara la propuesta que Takato lo había hecho. Escribir era algo que lo hacía feliz y, aunque no escribía buscando fama, el buen recibimiento que había recibido su cuento le había alegrado. Tenía mucho por mejorar, lo admitía, pero Takato también y juntos podían aprender en el proceso.

—No se extrañen cuando me convierta en seiyuu —agregó Mimi con expresión soñadora.

—¿Por qué seiyuu? —preguntó Taichi curioso.

—Me gusta el manga pero más el anime —fue la respuesta de Mimi y por su expresión parecía que no era necesario agregar algo más.

—Si consigo un anime te daré el papel de protagonista —agregó Takeru, esa era su forma de agradecerle por haberlo ayudado a poner en claro sus pensamientos.

Hasta ese momento sus inseguridades lo habían hecho sentir como si estuviera atascado en el tráfico pero Mimi y Takato lo habían ayudado a encontrar su destino y a trazar un sueño. No sería sencillo, lo sabía, pero también consideraba que las cosas que valían la pena no lo eran, había encontrado a un amigo y sabía que no era un caso desesperado. Vio a un pájaro con una hoja en la boca y no pudo evitar pensar en que era un hermoso día.


	3. Sudor y dedicación

**Capítulo 3: Sudor y dedicación**

* * *

 **Canción:** Lost Stars de Maroon 5

 **Propuesta** por HikariCaelum **.**

 **Personajes:** Mimi, Ruki.

* * *

Mimi tomó una botella y la tomó con una ansiedad poco propia de ella. Aquella había sido una mañana bastante ocupada. Esa fue su primera clase como seiyuu y su segundo día como integrante de Appliyama 470. Habían comenzado con ejercicios de respiración y terminado con una rutina de ejercicios que incluía desde lagartijas, abdominales hasta una maratón de 500 metros.

—Eso es solo el calentamiento —le dijo su entrenadora mientras le extendía una toalla —. Tendremos que aumentar la intensidad de tu entrenamiento si deseas alcanzar a tus compañeras.

Mimi no sabía que era lo que más le molestaba, si el hecho de estar cubierta en sudor o el saber que eso solo había sido un calentamiento. Quería ser una idol, ese era su gran sueño, quería ser una seiyuu, Takeru le había prometido un protagónico cuando consiguiera un anime y ella no quería defraudarlo pues confiaba plenamente en que Takeru cumpliría con lo que había prometido.

—Si quieres ser una seiyuu deberás tener una buena condición física, no basta con tener una linda voz o carisma para conquistar el corazón de la gente —agregó su entrenadora.

Su mente gritaba que se detuviera pero no quiso obedecerla. Estaba más que cansada y dudaba que pudiera continuar con todo aquello pero quería intentarlo. Si su entrenadora lo decía debía creerle. Ella era la nueva idol, no podía quedarse atrás si deseaba adquirir popularidad y cantar junto a Yamato.

—Descansa unos minutos y luego continuamos, otras idols se integraran al entrenamiento.

Mimi se dirigió a los vestuarios y comenzó a retocar su cabello. No estaba tan despeinado como había imaginado pero le fue imposible no horrorizarse ante su reflejo. Su rostro tenía un marcado color rojo y su respiración era irregular. Estaba cubierta de sudor y el delineador se había corrido. Tomó unas toallitas húmedas y retiró su maquillaje, no volvió a aplicarlo pues consideró que de nada le serviría. Respiró profundo, inhaló y exhaló de la forma en que Taichi le había enseñado. Si bien su amigo no estaba interesado en ser un idol era un deportista y estaba acostumbrado a intensivas sesiones de entrenamiento.

En las audiciones le habían dicho que convertirse en una idol no sería sencillo y que no bastaba con tener una hermosa voz o ser bonita para alcanzar el éxito pero ella creía que era una forma de asustar a las novatas. Si bien había visto a Yamato ocupado supuso que eso se debía a su forma de ser y al hecho de que solía tomarse todo en serio.

Aplicó un poco de crema humectante en su rostro y crema perfumada en el resto del cuerpo. Sabía que tendría que regresar con la entrenadora y que conocería a las otras idols, personalmente, por lo que quería asegurarse de que no tendría un mal olor. Mentalmente se propuso hacerle un largo interrogatorio a Yamato cuando estuviera de vuelta.

En cuanto regresó al gimnasio comprobó que las demás habían llegado. Dejó su bolso de lado y se dirigió hacia donde la entrenadora la llamaba. Mentalmente deseaba irse de ese lugar cuanto antes, tomar un baño y dirigirse a un centro comercial donde pudiera tomarse un batido y comprar un par de zapatos nuevos.

—Ellas serán tus compañeras en este entrenamiento —le dijo su entrenadora mientras le mostraba a las otras idols —. Preséntense.

—Soy el centro del universo, llámenme Eri-sama.

—Soy Nene.

—Yoshino, un gusto conocerte.

—Me hubiera gustado que pudieras conocer a los otros idols pero debes saber que Yamato está en una gira en Estados Unidos y…

La explicación de la entrenadora fue interrumpida por la puerta al ser abierta. Del otro lado se encontraba una joven que parecía tener su edad, a pesar de su retraso no parecía tener prisa ni incomodidad por haber interrumpido el entrenamiento. La entrenadora le dedicó una mirada severa pero no le regañó, solo le indicó con un gesto que se colocara al lado de sus compañeras.

—Ella es Mimi Tachikawa, es la idol que reemplazara a Aru Itsoshiki, estábamos presentándonos para que pudiera conocernos antes del entrenamiento.

—Soy Ruki.

Mimi recordaba haberla visto antes. Sabía que, después de ella y de Eri, era la idol con menos tiempo en Appliyama 470. La había visto en un concurso de cartas pero lo que más recordaba de ella era cuando la vio el día en que audicionó. Ese día Mimi creyó que llegaría tarde pues la cantidad de gente que había llegado la había hecho demorarse. Sabía que de haberse tardado menos en arreglar su cabello no hubiera tenido ese problema pero no se arrepentía, quería verse impecable.

La vio en uno de los camerinos, estaba llorando, o al menos esa fue la impresión que tuvo cuando la vio retocar el delineador de sus ojos. Mimi se consideraba una experta en maquillaje y estaba segura que por la forma en que se corrió su delineador era por haber estado llorando. Quiso preguntarle el motivo de su estado pero no pudo. Ruki no la había visto llegar y parecía tener prisa.

En cuanto cada una había dicho su nombre el entrenamiento comenzó y Mimi comprobó que la entrenadora decía la verdad cuando le advirtió que el entrenamiento aumentaría de intensidad. Tuvo que correr por una carrera de obstáculos bastante larga y los descansos fueron muy cortos.

Varias veces cayó. Las bolas que colgaban en la sección de equilibrio fueron las que más problemas le causaron, esas mismas fueron las responsables de que en más de cinco ocasiones terminara en el lago. Sus compañeras no parecían tener el mismo problema. Si bien ninguna logró terminar la carrera de obstáculos tampoco habían pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en el suelo o en el interior del lago.

En cuanto el entrenamiento terminó, Mimi quiso hablar con Ruki, si bien no podía decir que eran amigas quiso hablar con ella. Su sueño era ser una idol y las idols tenían la obligación de repartir alegrías y sembrar sonrisas en los corazones. Además había una voz en su interior que le decía que debía hacerlo. Cuando la vio llorar creyó haber escuchado su nombre pero sabía que eso era imposible.

Una llamada al teléfono interrumpió sus planes. Era su madre quién la llamaba para avisarle que debía presentarse en la oficina del director si deseaba obtener su permiso para trabajar. Mimi sabía lo mucho que necesitaba de ese permiso si deseaba poder audicionar para conseguir un personaje por lo que tuvo que retirarse con rapidez más algo la hizo detenerse, era un trozo de papel.

En cuanto lo vio comprobó que se trataba de un sobre. Sabía que era de mala educación leer algo que estaba dirigido a otra persona pero se dijo que necesitaba hacerlo para saber a quién debía entregárselo. Lo primero que encontró fueron las entradas para el concierto de Matrix, eso hizo crecer el sentimiento de que era su responsabilidad entregarlo. Continuó buscando y encontró una carta, cuando terminó de leerla entendió los motivos por los que Ruki había llorado.

La carta era del padre de Ruki, en ella se disculpaba por no poder visitarla y a modo de compensación le daba entradas para su próximo concierto. Mimi salió corriendo, determinada a encontrar a la dueña de esas entradas, consideraba que era lo menos que podía hacer después de haber leído su carta. Grande fue su alivio cuando la encontró en la salida del edificio de AppliYama 470.

—Esto es tuyo —le dijo Mimi mientras le entregaba el sobre, esperaba que no hubiera notado que lo leyó.

—Quédate con esto —le dijo Ruki mientras le entregó las entradas —. No las necesito y no le digas a nadie sobre esa carta.

—No la leí.

—No importa, no quiero esas entradas, tíralas o regálalas, me da igual, solo no digas nada.

Ruki se marchó y Mimi sacó su teléfono. Tenía una idea acerca del motivo por el que Ruki rechazó aquellas entradas y se propuso descubrirlo. Llamó a Sora y le pidió que la acompañara a ese concierto. Mentalmente se preguntó los motivos por los que su compañera actuara de ese modo, no era solo el rechazar entradas para un concierto tan esperado sino el hecho de que no pareciera feliz por el detalle de su padre.


	4. Corazón de campeón

**Capítulo 4: Corazón de campeón**

* * *

 **Canción:** Jazz del Canon y Giga en D de Pachelbel.

 **Propuesta** por Japiera.

 **Personajes:** Daisuke, Hikari, Taichi.

* * *

A Daisuke le gustaba el futbol, era su deporte favorito, lo había practicado desde que era pequeño, participar el campeonato nacional de futbol le había causado mucha emoción. Se había esforzado mucho para poder conseguir un puesto en ese lugar, el enterarse de que a pesar de que clasificaron no podrían participar le resultaba más que decepcionante. Lo primero que hizo fue hablar con la nutricionista y consejera física, estaba convencido de que si había alguien que pudiera darle respuestas esa era ella.

—Me temo que es cierto—fue la respuesta de Hiromi —. A menos que encontremos a un entrenador antes de la inauguración no hay nada que podamos hacer.

—¡Pero solo falta una semana! —se quejó Daisuke —. ¡Es injusto!

—Intenté decirles eso pero no hay nada que hacer, el equipo necesita de un entrenador que los coordine y represente, agradece que conseguí algo de tiempo, inicialmente la fecha límite era mañana, cuando debíamos entregar el informe de los equipos.

—Y si nosotros proponemos a un entrenador —preguntó Daisuke.

—Podría ser incluso un estudiante pero debe saber de futbol ya que los ayudará con sus entrenamientos y los representara en el campeonato pero es difícil que alguien acepte esa responsabilidad.

Aquellas palabras no bastaron para convencer a Daisuke. Él se retiró pero no pudo dejar de pensar en las palabras de la nutricionista. Todos en el equipo se habían esforzado mucho para poder participar en ese campeonato, no le parecía justo que por culpa de un capricho de su antiguo entrenador todos sus esfuerzos fueran en vano.

Su primera opción fue Ken, lo había visto jugar en varias ocasiones y era muy bueno, de los mejores que conocía, muchos decían que era un prodigio en el deporte. No eran los menores amigos solo eran conocidos pero esperaba poder convencerlo de ayudarlo en esa situación. Tardó en encontrarlo, tuvo que preguntarle a varios estudiantes por su ubicación primero y cuando lo hizo tuvo que esperar a que terminara la reunión en la que se encontraba.

—No tengo tiempo —fue la respuesta de Ken antes de retirarse, ni siquiera quiso escuchar los motivos de Daisuke.

Aquella respuesta no convenció a Daisuke por lo que decidió buscar diferentes alternativas. No conocía a muchas personas que tuvieran la capacidad de tomar ese puesto por lo que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar una negativa por parte de Ken. Intentó seguirlo pero sus intentos fueron en vano pues una chica reclamó su presencia, se llamaba Noriko.

El siguiente plan de Daisuke fue mucho más elaborado y requirió de la participación de todo el equipo. Ninguno de ellos quería ser descalificado sin siquiera tener la oportunidad de participar. La reunión fue en la casa de Daisuke, no fue difícil decidir el diseño de los volantes, toda idea fue aceptada y eso dio por resultado a un diseño sobrecargado.

Para entregar los volantes decidieron separarse, convencidos de que de ese modo tendrían más oportunidades de encontrar a alguien con las habilidades necesarias para ser el entrenador del equipo antes de la fecha señalada.

Daisuke necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no distraerse con la cafetería que estaba cerca del lugar en el que le había tocado repartir volantes, cada cinco minutos su estómago le recordaba que tenía hambre. No fue el único problema que tuvo. La mayoría pasaban de lado y quienes lo tomaban no parecían interesados.

—Creo que puedo ayudarte con eso —le dijo Hikari mientras le mostraba uno de los volantes que había estado repartiendo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Daisuke notablemente emocionado, era la primera buena noticia que recibía desde que se había propuesto hacer algo para participar en el campeonato nacional.

—Mi hermano juega futbol, creo que podría ayudarlos con su problema —respondió Hikari, en cuanto escuchó que los del equipo de futbol supo que podía y debía ayudar —. Es el capitán de su equipo y ha ganado varios títulos, no podrían encontrar a alguien mejor y no lo digo porque sea mi hermano mayor.

Después de clases Daisuke acompañó a Hikari al entrenamiento de su hermano. Lo primero en lo que pensó fue que había llegado tarde, solo dos estaban entrenando y esos dos que se encontraban corriendo en la plaza también eran los únicos que vestían unos googles. Los dos se encontraban en el suelo quejándose acerca de lo injusto y agotador que era el entrenamiento.

—Hermano —lo llamó Hikari.

Esa pequeña palabra provocó que el resto del equipo se pusiera de pie y comenzaran a hacer algún tipo de ejercicio. Algunos hacían lagartijas, otros sentadillas, ninguno se quedó acostado sin hacer nada, incluso parecían deseosos de entrenar por varias horas más. A Daisuke no le extrañó esa actitud, aunque su relación con Hikari no era tan cercana consideraba que ella era una de las chicas más bonitas de su clase.

Taichi les dedicó una mirada molesta, esta parecía prometer un entrenamiento mucho más exhaustivo del que habían tenido pero nadie parecía notarlo y si lo hicieron parecía que era un precio pequeño en comparación con la atención de Hikari.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —le preguntó Taichi, más que molesto parecía preocupado.

—Él es Daisuke —lo presentó Hikari —. Está buscando a un entrenador, tiene una semana para hacerlo porque de lo contrario no podrán participar en el campeonato nacional.

—Eso es horrible —comentó Taichi horrorizado por lo que consideraba una gran injusticia —. Pueden contar con mi ayuda.

—¡Hey, Taichi! —lo llamó el otro jugador con googles —. Aquí necesitan tu ayuda.

—Voy en un segundo, Takuya —le dijo Taichi para luego dirigirse a Daisuke —. Me avisas cuando tienen entrenamiento o si necesitan que los ayude con algo.

—¡Gracias, Taichi! —respondió Daisuke notablemente emocionado, nunca perdió las esperanzas de poder hacer algo que evitara la descalificación de su equipo pero el saber que lo había logrado le llenaba de alegría.

—Para Taichi el futbol es muy importante —comentó Hikari —, además no se negarñia a ayudar a quienes lo necesitan, lo que les hicieron fue una injusticia.

—¡Te invitó a un helado! —le dijo Daisuke de pronto y al notar la mirada confundida de Hikari se sintió un tanto avergonzado por su impulsividad —, es para agradecerte por lo que has hecho, todo el equipo de futbol está en deuda contigo.

—Supongo que un helado de fresa estaría bien —respondió Hikari con una sonrisa antes de salir corriendo.

Daisuke la siguió. Estaba feliz al saber que podría participar en el campeonato de fútbol pero eso no era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Hikari le había sonreído y en ese momento creyó que lo que había visto era a un ángel, uno que lo ayudó cuando más lo necesitaba.


	5. Lo que es

**Capítulo 5: Lo que es**

* * *

 **Canción:** Ella que nunca fue ella de Gloria Trevi.

 **Propuesta** por IzzieBlake **.**

 **Personajes:** Jenrya, Ruki.

* * *

Jenrya creó una variable esperando que con eso los errores desaparecieran. Funcionó pero no de la manera en que esperaba. Lo revisó por décima vez buscando los errores que hacían fallar su programa pero no encontró nada. Decidió cerrar su computadora y dirigirse a la cafetería, necesitaba relajarse un poco, esperaba que eso lo ayudara a pensar con claridad. La fecha de entrega era hasta el próximo mes por lo que podía tomárselo con calma.

Técnicamente no era una cafetería pero los miembros del club de informática estaban acostumbrados a llamarla de ese modo. Un tanto apartada de las computadoras se encontraba una mesa con un mantel un tanto sencillo en el que colocaban refrigerios y algunos que bocadillos que pudieran tomar durante una de sus sesiones o mientras trabajaban, aunque esto era algo poco usual, ninguno de ellos quería manchar el teclado o dañar el equipo.

—El té de Oolong es mucho mejor, por su gran cantidad de beneficios es la mejor bebida para mejorar el desarrollo de la mente —comentó Koushiro mientras mostraba el té del que hablaba, su rostro mostraba una seriedad que solo tenía al defender un proyecto.

—Las bebidas energéticas Choo Choo no solo brindan la energía suficiente para trabajar durante horas sin descanso, también vienen en varios presentaciones y con mejor sabor —agregó Rei, al igual que Koushiro su rostro denotaba seriedad.

Aquel escenario no era nada nuevo para Jenrya. Rei y Koushiro habían demostrado tener grandes habilidades para la informática y juntos habían logrado desarrollar grandes proyectos pero cuando se trataba de sus alimentos favoritos difícilmente podían llegar a una misma conclusión. Tampoco lo era el que Miyako los detuviera. Koushiro era el presidente del grupo pero era Miyako la encargada de impartir disciplina.

La buscó con la mirada pero no la encontró. Ella, Yuri y Ren no se encontraban en el club, los dos últimos habían avisado que no podrían presentarse por lo que Jenrya sospechaba que Miyako se presentaría en cualquier momento. Y así fue, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer bastante agitada.

—Lamento el retraso, el profesor Nishijima nos ha dejado mucha tarea —se quejó Miyako —. ¡Tardé una eternidad solo en copiarla, no quiero imaginar lo que tardaré en hacerla!

—¡Ten té de oolong!

—Ten un Choo Choo Jelly.

Koushiro y Rei se apresuraron en ofrecer su producto favorito. Ambos esperaban que Miyako eligiera lo que ellos ofrecían y con ello ser el ganador de aquella discusión pero la mirada que obtuvieron como respuesta los hizo desistir de aquella ida. Aunque para ambos era importante el demostrar tener razón no deseaban hacer enojar a su compañera.

—Prefiero un pastel de fresas, necesitaré de muchas calorías.

Jenrya decidió tomar una gaseosa. Quizás no era tan saludable o energizante como lo que Rei y Koushiro proponían pero era lo que deseaba tomar. Mentalmente analizó su programa, quizás era un problema con los vectores, era un problema típico. Esperaba que fuera así, no tendría muchos problemas para resolverlo.

—Lo peor es que no si no termino la tarea antes del viernes o no podré ir al concierto de AppliYama 470 —se quejó Miyako, más que enojada se veía afligida.

Jenrya sabía de ese concierto, había visto montones de afiches pegados en la sección de anuncios y en la cafetería, principalmente en ese último lugar pero ese no era el motivo por el que se había enterado. Conocía a una de las idol, Ruki y deseaba poder acompañarla aunque no estaba seguro de si ella quisiera que estuviera allí.

No asistían a la misma escuela pero varias veces habían coincidido en los combates de cartas, actividad que ella practicaba en secreto. También sabía que, aunque disfrutaba cantar, ese no era su mayor deseo. En un momento de debilidad Ruki le había confesado sus motivos para unirse a Appliyama y desde entonces lo había evitado.

Ella había ingresado a AppliYama para poder acercarse, no se lo había dicho pero Jenrya sabía que esa era su forma de convertirse en la hija que su padre deseaba. No sabía si era feliz siendo una idol, si ella era realmente la Ruki que se mostraba en las presentaciones pero sí que en ninguna de esas ocasiones había demostrado la pasión que destilaba cuando se enfrentaban en un duelo de cartas.

Todo lo que sabía del padre de Ruki era que se trataba de una celebridad y lo descubrió por un descuido de la madre de Ruki cuando su amiga le había contado que había logrado pasar la audición para entrar en AppliYama 470. En esa ocasión no se veía tan feliz como se esperaba y se lo hizo saber pero lo único que obtuvo fue un "Estoy cansada".

Él no había hecho un intento por buscarla. Difícilmente coincidían y cuando lo hacía ella solía evitarlo. Él conocía el motivo, la había visto vulnerable y Ruki odiaba eso. Era una de las principales quejas que tenía de su madre, aunque ella nunca se había mostrado decepcionada la ilusión que tenía al verla como idol no hacía ninguna diferencia, su personalidad tan espontanea había hecho que tuvieran varios roces aunque sería más correcto decir que era Ruki la que se enojaba. La última vez que había visto a Ruki ella lo había sacado de su casa, molesta por la ropa que su madre le había elegido.

La había buscado, incluso se había presentado en las instalaciones de AppliYama 470 pero no obtuvo ningún resultado positivo. Cuando la encontraba ella lo ignoraba, luego llegaron las olimpiadas de informática y con ello sus oportunidades de recuperar el lazo que tenían se hicieron mínimas.

Takato era un caso diferente, su amigo también estaba enterado de lo ocurrido y no había dejado de buscarla en ningún momento a pesar de que últimamente se encontraba más ocupado de lo normal. Sabía que le gustaba dibujar pero nunca lo había visto hacerlo con tanta devoción.

—Te ayudo con la tarea —le dijo —. Takato y yo también pensamos ir.

Jenrya dudaba que pudiera hablar con ella, no sería el único que deseaba poder hablar con la idol pero esperaba dejarle un rojo. No flores como se acostumbraba, quería obsequiarle una carta muy rara que estaba muy seguro no tenía. La había conseguido en medio de un duelo de cartas, fue difícil pero sabía que valía la pena si con eso lograba hacerle saber a su amiga que no estaba sola y que no tenía por qué fingir ser quien no era.


	6. Error de planeación

**Capítulo 6: Error de planeación**

* * *

 **Canción:** Pity Party de Melanie Martinez.

 **Propuesta** por ShadowLights.

 **Personajes:** Noriko.

* * *

Noriko no había querido hacer esa fiesta, incluso se había opuesto a la idea de organizarla en varias ocasiones. Como vicepresidenta tenía varias responsabilidades que cumplir y consideraba no tener tiempo para ese tipo de cosas pero no pudo evitar sentirse triste cuando comprendió que nadie asistiría.

Su madre había comprado varias invitaciones y le había pedido que las llenara con los nombres de sus amigos. Ningún nombre paso por su mente y quiso decirle a su madre que no era necesario comprar tantas pero calló, no era la forma en que la miraba, era lo incómodo que le resultaba el decir en voz alta que no tenía ningún amigo. El primer nombre que escribió fue el de Ken, no era su amigo pero lo consideraba lo más cercano a uno. Ambos eran compañeros en el consejo estudiantil y habían asistido a muchos eventos juntos por lo que consideraba necesario y casi una obligación el invitarlo.

—Debe ser tu novio —le dijo su madre de manera cómplice —. Deberías presentárnoslo.

Noriko quiso decirle que eso no sería posible, no solo porque él no era su novio sino por el hecho de que ellos nunca se encontraban en casa pero al final calló, no tenía deseos de discutir, sabía que su madre ni siquiera la escucharía además no quería hacer de ese momento más incómodo.

El sonido del teléfono de su madre la sacó de sus pensamientos. La escuchó intercambiar unas cuantas palabras antes de regresar a ella. Tenía ese gesto que conocía demasiado bien y que había visto en tantas ocasiones que incluso podía adivinar lo que estaba por decir. Continuó escribiendo los nombres de sus compañeros, no quería mostrarse afectada.

—Lo siento, mi niña, pero debo irme, una emergencia en el trabajo, te dejaré los números para que puedas pedir lo que servirás en la fiesta, pide todo que quieras, no te contengas que es tu cumpleaños.

Dejó su lapicero de lado y le dijo que iría a buscar comida. Su madre no le había dicho cuando volvería pero se animaba a apostar sin temor a perder que no volvería hasta varios días después de su cumpleaños. Su padre había salido el día anterior y de él lo único que sabía era que se había encontrado con un importante inversionista durante su reunión y que se quedaría para cerrar un contrato.

Noriko no buscó nada de comida, se dirigió a la biblioteca y tomó el registro escolar. Sabía que esa información era delicada pero no le importaba, más de las invitaciones estaban vacías y los nombres se le habían acabado. En cuanto hubo terminado se dirigió al buzón y depositó las invitaciones.

No tuvo que preocuparse por los detalles de la fiesta, su madre se había encargado de todo menos de la comida. Ordenó una pizza y se dedicó a terminar su reporte sobre el estado de los servicios sanitarios, últimamente habían recibido varias quejas de los mismos, la mayoría por la falta de papel higiénico pero también porque habían encontrado algunas cosas nada agradables. Tuvo que leer la copia del presupuesto escolar para ver si era rentable incluir las toallas que varias estudiantes requerían y consideraban indispensables.

Le parecía irónico el que se hubiera esforzado tanto para algo a lo que no planeaba asistir aunque ciertamente no le sorprendía. Desde que tenía uso de la razón había sido así, únicamente era diferente cuando ella recibía en un premio, en esas ocasiones se compraba un vestido y junto a su padre hacían acto de presencia.

El día de la fiesta la comida fue entregada una hora antes. Ordenó que la acomodaran pensando por primera vez que quizás la idea de la fiesta no había sido tan mala y que incluso podría divertirse. De todas las invitaciones que había enviado Ken había sido el único que le había dicho que no podía asistir. Las decoraciones no habían sido las que ella hubiera elegido pero se encontraba conforme con los resultados, tenía todo lo necesario para hacer una fiesta inolvidable.

En eso último no se había equivocado.

Minutos después se sintió estúpida. Intentó decirse que era normal el que se retrasaran pero cuando los minutos se convirtieron en horas supo que tendría que pasar otro cumpleaños sola. Revisó el buzón y encontró algunas facturas nuevas pero nada de las invitaciones. Consideró en llamar al correo y asegurarse de que habían entregado sus cartas pero se detuvo antes de terminar de marcar el número, su orgullo no se lo permitió.

"Sabía que no debí escribirlas a mano, los corazones en las íes fue demasiado", se dijo mentalmente mientras regresaba. E incluso se reclamó por dejarse llevar por las ideas de su madre, esas cosas no iban de acuerdo con ella.

Mentalmente culpó a su madre. Ella no había querido organizar esa fiesta, ella hubiera preferido quedarse en su habitación adelantando tareas, cumpliendo con sus deberes como vicepresidenta o leyendo un libro como hacía todos los años y no habría experimentado lo que sentía en ese momento.

Cerró la puerta y encendió la música dispuesta a tener su fiesta. Su madre le había dicho que tenía permiso para poner la música con todo el volumen que quisiera e incluso que no se molestaría si destruían la casa pero aunque no hubiera contado con esa autorización lo habría hecho. Su orgullo herido le exigía que continuara con esa fiesta y que se divirtiera por todos. Quería que vieran las luces y escucharan la música aunque no fuera probable y se lamentaran por haber faltado.

Comió como si no lo hubiera hecho en mucho tiempo, sin preocuparse por sus modales o por lo que pudieran pensar de ella. "Es mi fiesta y puedo hacer lo que quiera", se dijo mentalmente. Bailó y cantó a pesar de que no sabía cómo hacerlo, no sintió vergüenza por desafinar o por su falta de coordinación al moverse. El pastel sabía bien, era de su sabor favorito así que se dijo que estaba bien, podría comer todo lo que quisiera.

Abrió el regalo que sus padres le habían enviado y encontró una nueva computadora portátil. Se trataba de uno de los modelos más nuevos, uno que ni siquiera se encontraba disponible en el mercado en ese momento. Sabía que muchos harían lo que fuera por una de ellas, lo había escuchado mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

"Es mi fiesta, y lloro si quiero llorar", se dijo cuando sintió las lágrimas descender por sus mejillas. Una carcajada escapó de sus labios al pensar en lo que haría su madre si supiera en lo que había sido su idea e incluso se reclamó a sí misma por haber continuado con algo que desde el principio supo que no sería una buena idea.

Sopló las velas de su pastel y susurró su deseo aunque una parte de ella no creía que pudiera volverse realidad.


	7. El show de Rei

**Capítulo 7:** El show de Rei.

* * *

 **Canción:** Learning to fly de Pink Floyd.

 **Propuesta** por Ruedi.

 **Personajes:** Mimi, Eri, Yoshino, Rei.

* * *

Como Mimi y Eri fueron las últimas en formar parte de Appliyama 470 y ninguna de ellas había tenido su debut en el show de Rei Saiba, decidieron que lo hicieran juntas. Aunque las dos hubieran deseado poder tener su propia oportunidad para destacar no les molestaba el tener que compartir escenario ni lo consideraron una competencia.

—Solo deben relajarse —les había dicho Yoshino mientras que esperaban en el vestuario. Ella no se encontraba en ese lugar como invitada, cerca de allí se encontraba el estudio de grabación en el que tendría que terminar su disco —, y no olviden el motivo por el que están aquí.

Mimi no estaba segura de que su determinación para estar allí fuera realmente fuerte. Cantar era algo que amaba, lo había hecho desde que era pequeña, pero lo que más amaba era el recibir halagos. Ser seiyuu no había sido algo que decidió de la noche a la mañana, fue sincera cuando dijo que era porque le gustaba el anime y el manga, había llorado cuando Candy dejó a Terry y se había enamorado de Celli profundamente, incluso llegado a soñar con conocer a un joven misterioso que le regalara flores pero lo que la había hecho permanecer en esa lucha era la promesa que le había hecho a Takeru y su propio deseo de compartir el escenario con Yamato.

Varias veces había sentido el deseo de renunciar, adoraba el practicar canto o el darle una voz a un personaje pero ser una idol resultaba más agotador de lo que había imaginado. Los entrenamientos eran agotadores, cada vez que notaba su uniforme transpirado o que su cuerpo adolorido suplicaba que se detuviera pensaba en renunciar pero se detenía al recordar a Takeru. Últimamente era frecuente verlo con ojeras o escribiendo varias historias, la mayoría eran sobre criaturas digitales. Estas últimas eran sus favoritas, cada vez que robaba uno de los manuscritos de su amigo, algo que ella y Hikari hacían con frecuencia, sentía un sentimiento de nostalgia envolverla pero asumía que eso se debía a las palabras que usaba.

La situación de Eri no era diferente. Ella tenía en claro sus motivaciones y su mayor fuente de voluntad era su madre. La veía pocas veces pues por lo general estaba ocupada trabajando, en ocasiones incluso tenía que hacer doble jornada para que pudieran llegar a final de mes. Eri quería devolverle un poco de lo mucho que ella le había dado, quería hacerla sonreír.

—Les harán varias preguntas, traten de ser sinceras con sus respuestas —continuó Yoshino —, no tienen que responder si no desean hacerlo pero tengan cuidado con la forma en que lo dicen.

Eri recordó a Izumi Kagurazaka, su idol favorita, la que la había inspirado a convertirse en una. El día en que había audicionado para formar parte de Appliyama 470 fueron sus palabras las que le dieron ánimo para continuar. Antes de conocerla sentía una ansiedad que le dificultaba respirar, su sueño se sentía más lejano, como si diera vueltas. Ver a las otras aspirantes no le sirvió de nada, al contrario, se sintió tímida, retorcida, como una inadaptada atada a la tierra. Al principio se quedó congelada frente a los jueces pero Izumi la animó y con ello sus inseguridades desaparecieron y dejaron a la Eri segura, la que se sentía como el centro del universo.

Yoshino no se quedó mucho tiempo, en cuanto le dijeron que el estudio de grabación se encontraba desocupado se marchó. Mimi y Eri lamentaron su pronta partida, ambas desearon más tiempo para poder preguntarles por lo que les esperaba. Yoshino era una de las idols mayores pero lo que la hacía destacar era su talento para tocar el piano.

Minutos después ellas se encontraban rodeadas de maquillistas. A ninguna de las dos les molestó el que las trataran como dos muñecas. A Mimi incluso le gustó el que tantas personas se encargaran de su apariencia. No se demoraron mucho tiempo en estar preparadas, según escucharon Rei había pedido que lucieran naturales y sencillas. En cuanto estuvieron listas fueron guiadas hasta el estudio de grabación.

—El programa se grabara en vivo —les dijo Rei, la presentadora —, sé que ambas son novatas y que probablemente preferirían tener una oportunidad para equivocarse pero esto es necesario para que los televidentes puedan comunicarse con ustedes y hacerles unas cuantas preguntas.

"Me recuerda a Sora", fue lo primero en lo que pensó Mimi al ver a la conductora, Rei Saiba. Eso la ayudó a sentirse mejor. No era solo el hecho de que ambas tenían un peinado similar, era la paz que transmitían al hablar. Cuando la luz cambió a verde supo que el programa había comenzado.

—Buenas tardes, soy Rei Saiba y esto es "El show de Rei". En esta ocasión tenemos como invitadas a las nuevas integrantes de AppliYama 470, ellas son Mimi Tachikawa y Eri Karan —en el momento en que escucharon su nombre, Eri y Mimi saludaron con la mano —. Es un gusto tenerlas en el programa, estoy segura de que hablo en nombre de todos nuestros televidentes cuando digo que estamos ansiosos por conocerlas.

—El honor es nuestro.

—Gracias a ti por invitarnos.

—Comencemos con algunas preguntas, estoy segura de que muchos están ansiosos por saber más de ustedes. Parece que no tendremos que esperar demasiado, tenemos a alguien en línea.

Cuando la mirada de Eri se posó en la pantalla frente a ellas se encontró con el rostro de Haru. No le sorprendió el verlo allí, en cuanto le había contado que ella estaría como invitada en el "Show de Rei" Haru había prometido que llamaría y que sería el primero en hacerlo. Eri imaginó a su amigo al lado del teléfono incluso desde antes que el programa comenzara, lo conocía y sabía la importancia que le daba a sus promesas.

Aunque una parte de Eri se sorprendió al verlo. No dudó de las buenas intenciones de Haru pero sabía que podía ser algo inseguro y que para aparecer en la televisión era necesario dejar la timidez de lado.

—¿Con quién tenemos el gusto de hablar?

—Con Haru Shinkai, es un honor para mí el poder participar en el programa. Estoy con Ai y con Yuujin, ellos también desean enviarles saludos a Eri Karan.

Eri levantó su mano a modo de saludo.

—Gracias a ti por llamar ¿Preguntas para Eri y para Mimi?

—¿Qué es lo que más les gusta de ser idol?

—Las sonrisas —respondió Eri —. Quiero darles a todos un dokkan punch que caliente sus corazones.

—No puedo elegir una sola cosa, ser idol es una experiencia completamente nueva para mí y estoy descubriendo nuevas cosas y aprendiendo. Aunque un secreto entre ustedes y yo —Mimi colocó una mano sobre su boca para dar mayor énfasis a sus palabras y como se tratara de un secreto agregó —, el esfuerzo físico no es lo mío.

—Ánimos, Mimi, con dedicación y fuerza de voluntad las dos llegaran muy lejos.

La siguiente llamada fue de Sora. Mimi no tuvo problemas en encontrar a Taichi, era imposible no hacerlo. Se encontraba al lado de Sora pero era su personalidad extrovertida lo que lo hacía destacar. Yamato no se encontraba, faltaban varias semanas para que su gira en Estados Unidos finalizara.

—Mimi, ¿Qué prefieres, Sándwiches o hamburguesas? —preguntó Taichi, la seriedad con la que hablaba le resultó un tanto extraña a Mimi.

—Sándwiches —respondió Mimi algo confundida.

—Te lo dije —le dijo Sora a Taichi para luego dirigirse a Mimi —, estamos en casa de Jou, no podíamos perdernos tu presentación.

Taichi movió la cámara para que esta pudiera mostrar a todos los que se habían reunido en aquel lugar. Pudo ver a Hikari, Takeru, Koushiro, Jou e incluso a Meiko devolverle el saludo con timidez, fue difícil encontrarla pues había usado a Taichi y a Sora como escudo. Para Mimi no fue ninguna sorpresa el ver a Jou estudiando, así había sido desde que lo conoció y eso había sido años atrás, para Mimi resultaba difícil pensar en un Jou al que las calificaciones no le importaran.

—¡Muchos ánimos! —les dijo Sora en cuanto la cámara volvió a enfocarlas —. Estamos ansiosos por verlas brillar pero no olviden que tienen un largo camino por recorrer.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

Los anime/mangas a los que hace referencia Mimi son Candy Candy y Hana no ko Run Run, Ángel la niña de las flores en Latinoamérica o Lulú, la chica de las flores en España.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer.


	8. Creando una historia

**Capítulo 8: Creando una historia**

* * *

 **Canción: "Hasta que llegues tú"** de **Anahi.**

 **Propuesta** por: Sthefynice **.**

 **Personajes:** Hikari, Takeru.

* * *

Alrededor de Takeru había una gran cantidad de bolitas de papel, todas ellas con una historia incompleta en su interior. Hikari tomó una de esas hojas al azar movida por la curiosidad que le provocaba el trabajo de Takeru. Su amigo había estado escribiendo desde que llegó y se notaba la concentración con la que lo hacía. Cuando le preguntó por sus motivos le dijo que sentía que era lo correcto pues Takato se estaba esforzando por mejorar sus dibujos.

Lo que tenía en sus manos no era una historia completa, ni siquiera un capítulo, el papel en sus manos solo era una idea rechazada, palabras que fueron descartadas antes de que pudieran convertirse en una historia. Hikari pensó que no importaba si era un prólogo, un final o un capítulo intermedio, toda idea merecía una oportunidad. Conforme Hikari iba leyendo la historia más identificada se sentía, incluso llegó a pensar que ella era uno de los siete niños que protagonizaban la historia. Mentalmente se dijo que Takeru debía ser muy bueno escribiendo pues nunca había formado parte de un campamento. Tomó una bola de papel al azar y comenzó a leerla. A pesar de ser un fragmento más grande y del misterio que contenían sus diálogos no sintió la misma conexión que con la otra historia.

—Lamento el desorden —Takeru colocó el lapicero con el que escribía a un lado —, Takato y yo queremos participar en los premios File pero todavía no tenemos algo para presentar.

—Este me gusta —Hikari le extendió la primera hoja que leyó —, hay algo en ella que resulta… mágico.

—Takato también dijo lo mismo, cuando le mostré el nombre me enseñó varios dibujos que había hecho ¿puedes creer que habíamos pensado en algo similar?

—¿Por qué la descartaste? —preguntó Hikari, mitad curiosa, mitad confundida.

—No lo sé —respondió Takeru después de una larga pausa, dudaba pero sus palabras eran sinceras —, al final los dos decidimos que debíamos llevar otro nombre, a veces creo que es porque puse demasiado de mí mismo —Takeru le señaló el piso cubierto de bolas de papel.

—¿Cómo es un campamento?

—No sé, nunca he ido a uno, por lo general visitamos a los abuelos en vacaciones, mamá insiste en que es una época para pasar en familia.

Ambos callaron, un mismo pensamiento se encontraba en la mente de ambos pero lo descartaron con igual rapidez. No era la primera vez que Hikari tenía esa sensación pero sí que la sentía con tanta fuerza, era algo que no podía describir, una añoranza que no parecía tener motivo. Takeru se levantó de su asiento para buscar una nueva libreta y Hikari tomó los dibujos que estaban al lado de Takeru. Aunque algunos trazos eran flojos y la anatomía podía mejorarse, Hikari pensó que eran buenos diseños. La mayoría compartían varios rasgos con animales, el que más se repetía era una especie de dinosaurio rojo y el que más le gusto por lo adorable que se veía era una pequeña criatura blanca con grandes orejas y unos triángulos dibujados en la frente.

—Idea descartada —comentó Takeru de manera desinteresada —. Takato se inspiró en los juegos de cartas de monstruos.

—Ambos son muy creativos.

—Gracias.

Takeru arrancó la hoja en la que escribía y la hizo lanzada. A pesar de que estaba de espalda esta cayó sobre el bote de basura y se hubiera quedado en ese lugar de no ser por lo lleno que estaba el basurero. Takeru había formado parte del equipo de basquetbol durante un tiempo y rápidamente se convirtió en uno de los integrantes más destacados pero un día renunció sin dar motivos. Varias veces le habían pedido que regresara pero Hikari dudaba que lo hiciera, en especial cuando estaba tan emocionado con la idea de convertirse en mangaka.

—Podrías escribir sobre básquetbol —le sugirió Hikari —. Es algo de lo que conoces, incluso podrías agregar tus experiencias.

—Me gusta como piensas —comentó Takeru pensativo —, pero no sé si esté listo para escribir algo en lo que ponga una parte tan grande de mí mismo.

—No creo que sea algo malo, Taichi me ha contado muchas historias, dice que un equipo es como una segunda familia y que son agradables siempre que no anden cazando hermanas.

—Taichi suena como un protagonista, me gustaría escribir sobre él.

—Cierto —agregó Hikari divertida con la situación —. Hace poco aceptó convertirse en el entrenador de un equipo menor.

—Algo así escuché, te convertiste en su heroína.

—Es lo menos que podía hacer, era injusto que no pudieran participar, el héroe es Taichi.

—Tú también eres una protagonista, actuaste como una heroína.

Hikari vio a Takeru abrir la gaveta de su escritorio. Su amigo tomó una libreta y continuó escribiendo. Supo que pasaría otro rato viéndolo escribir pues su rostro denotaba una gran concentración. Tomó otro de los manuscritos de Takeru y continuó leyendo. Mentalmente se preguntó ¿cómo le iría a Taichi? Su hermano le había dicho que ese día comenzaría como entrenador.

"Si es igual de aplicado con el entrenamiento que con la búsqueda de un entrenador no creo que les vaya mal", se dijo Hikari a sí misma. Había visto a su hermano jugar y confiaba en que el equipo de futbol consiguió a un buen entrenador. "Al mejor", agregó mentalmente.

—Deberías ir a verlo —comentó Hikari —, no solo te distraerás un poco, te servirá como inspiración.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Takeru respondiera. Durante ese tiempo mantuvo la mirada sobre su manuscrito. Su amiga tenía razón al decir que necesitaba distraerse, él y Takato se estaban esforzando por convertirse en mangakas pero esa misma presión lo estaba haciendo sentir bloqueado, además la idea de hacer un manga de deportes se volvía más y más tentadora.

—Nos vemos el domingo a las tres de la tarde, no llegues tarde.


	9. Declaración de guerra

**Capítulo 9: Declaración de guerra**

* * *

 **Canción:** Demons de Imagine Dragons

 **Personajes:** Ryo, Ruki, Neo, Jenrya, Takato.

* * *

Incluso antes de que Ruki colocara su última carta todos sabían que la victoria le pertenecía, algunos incluso lo habían sospechado desde antes que la batalla comenzara. Ruki junto a Neo Saiba y Ryo Akiyama formaban parte de lo que era conocido como la Divina Trinidad, sus batallas eran legendarias debido a lo impresionante de sus técnicas, siendo los dos primeros los más crueles y despiadados, razón por la que también eran apodados como demonios. Ninguno había perdido alguno de sus encuentros pero tampoco se habían enfrentado entre sí. Se habían hecho apuestas acerca de quién ganaría en caso de darse un combate y las opiniones eran diversas pero todas coincidían en algo, esos tres juntos eran capaces de desatar una guerra.

—Eso fue decepcionante —comentó Ruki, la mano con la que cubría su boca le daba un aspecto soñoliento —. Espero que el que sigue valga la pena.

Ruki se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hasta el lugar en donde Takato y Jenrya la esperaban. Los dos parecían ocupados en medio de una batalla de cartas. Ruki no sabía si practicaban para su próximo combate o solo eran espectadores, ella se inclinaba por la segunda opción. Jenrya era un buen jugador, cuando se ponía serio era capaz de hacer que tuviera que esforzarse pero sentía desagrado por los combates y eso hacía que fuera difícil tomarlo en serio. Takato tampoco era malo pero no destaca especialmente, incluso solía distraerse con facilidad lo que lo había hecho perder en varias ocasiones. El único motivo por el que estaba cerca de ellos era porque eran sus mejores amigos.

Si a Ruki le preguntaran por qué permanecía junto a dos personas tan diferentes a ella no sabría dar una respuesta con exactitud. Sabía que habían sido amigos por mucho tiempo, quizás durante años pero había muchas cosas de esa amistad que no lograba recordar, el momento en que se conocieron era uno de ellos. En ocasiones discutían, su orgullo había hecho que se alejara en varias ocasiones pero siempre regresaba. Si había algo de lo que Ruki estaba segura era de que podía confiar ciegamente en Takato y Jenrya.

—¿Pasaron a la siguiente ronda?

—Sí —respondió Takato —, gané por una pequeña ventaja.

—No hace falte que te preguntemos, vimos cómo destruiste a tu contrincante.

—Era basura, dudo que hubiera tocado una baraja de monstruos antes de venir.

—No seas tan dura, hizo algunas buenas jugadas pero le faltó estrategia.

—Si lo comparamos con un niño de preescolar, puede que tengas razón y aun así tengo mis dudas. Nunca me aburrido tanto en una batalla de cartas.

La conversación se detuvo cuando anunciaron la siguiente batalla. La mayoría calló al saber que Neo formaría parte de la misma. El otro jugador no era tan conocido, ese probablemente era su primera vez, muchos incluso se lamentaban por su fortuna. Neo por el contrario parecía ofendido y deseoso de terminar con aquel enfrentamiento cuanto antes. Para nadie era un secreto lo mucho que él y Ruki deseaban derrotar al otro.

—Espero que Kenta lo haga bien —comentó Takato.

—Aunque me gustaría ver al estúpido de Neo vencido y más si es por un principiante, prefiero ser quien patee su arrogante trasero.

* * *

Aunque Kenta fue el primero en atacar desde el principio se supo que sería Neo el que tendría la victoria. No era solo lo buena de su baraja sino la forma en que usaba sus cartas. Cada uno de sus movimientos estaba acompañado de agresividad y una frialdad que lo hacían resultar peligroso.

—Deshazte de esa carta —le dijo Neo, la expresión de su rostro denotaba fastidio —, es un poder demasiado inútil y tu monstruo no se queda atrás.

—No podría hacerlo —agregó Kenta ligeramente incomodo —, es mi carta favorita.

—Eso explica todo. Un tamer mediocre solo puede tener una baraja igual de mediocre. Tírala, te estarás haciendo un favor.

La mirada de Neo se posó sobre el lugar, parecía analizar a quienes serían sus competidores. Se detuvo en Ruki y su mirada adquirió un matiz amenazante. Ruki, lejos de desviar la mirada le respondió con la misma intensidad. No hubo palabras ni amenazas pero para Takato y Jenrya era claro lo que estaba pasando. Tanto Neo como Ruki estaban ansiosos por enfrentarse al otro.

Por un instante todas las miradas estuvieron posadas sobre ellos, algunos esperando que uno de los dos lanzara el desafío y otros que esa batalla de miradas se convirtiera en algo más pero al final nada pasó. Ruki regresó con sus amigos y Neo acudió al llamado de su mejor amigo. Ambos estaban conscientes de que si no querían ser expulsados debían esperar hasta el momento en que les tocara enfrentarse.

* * *

Ryo suspiro con cansancio. Contrario a lo que muchos pensaban Ryo no estaba allí para ganar y no consideraba a Ruki o a Neo como sus enemigos. Si le preguntaran el motivo por el que estaba allí diría que era porque adoraba las batallas de monstruos pero una parte de él sabía que había algo más y que tenía que descubrirlo, era la sensación de que estaba olvidando algo importante.

A veces le resultaba divertida la rivalidad que Ruki y Neo le demostraban pero otras veces sentía que había algo más y que esas miradas desafiantes era el lugar donde sus demonios se escondían. Varios los llamaban demonios, en especial cuando eran derrotados por ellos, no era solo lo agresivo de sus jugadas sino lo crueles que podían ser con los adversarios a los que derrotaban. Oscuridad que notó durante la batalla de miradas entre Neo y Ruki.

Hirokazu y Kenta le habían dicho que ambos solían mirarlo con la misma intensidad y él sabía que era cierto, no desconocía la reputación que se había hecho en el mundo de las cartas aunque no era algo que realmente le importara, participar en los combates era de más importancia para él.

—Lo hiciste bien —le dijo a Kenta —, solo procura practicar tus movimientos.

Ryo ordenó sus cartas antes de dirigirse al lugar en donde tendría su próximo combate. Takato se llamaba, él sabía que no tendría que enfrentarse a Ruki o a Neo hasta las finales pues los organizadores lo preferían de ese modo.

* * *

Para sorpresa y decepción de muchos, Ryo Akiyama se marchó durante las semifinales, no espero a que la batalla contra Takato terminara, solo dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer. Quienes lo vieron retirarse estaban de acuerdo en algo, Ryo Akiyama parecía tener prisa y el motivo debía estar relacionado con lo que vio en la carta que planeaba usar.

Los rumores no tardaron en empezar, varios querían dar su propia versión acerca del motivo por el que Ryo Akiyama se había marchado estando tan cerca del final. Esos comentarios se detuvieron en el momento en que anunciaron el enfrentamiento entre Neo y Ruki, algo que habían estado esperando desde mucho tiempo atrás.

—Aquí es donde mis demonios se esconden —le dijo Neo mientras reforzaba el ataque de su monstruo principal —. ¿Segura de que quieres llegar hasta el final?

—Necesitaras más para asustarme, esta es la llegada a mi reino.

Aunque el enfrentamiento entre Neo y Ruki terminó en un empate nadie se sintió decepcionado. Fue una batalla bastante reñida, ambos jugadores mantuvieron la ventaja por un tiempo considerablemente corto. Ninguno de los dos mostró piedad, desde el principio sus jugadas fueron agresivas y mostraron por qué eran tan temidos y admirados.


	10. Entre flores y notas de música

**Capítulo 10: Entre flores y notas de música**

* * *

 **Canción:** You are my best friend de Queen.

 **Propuesta** por Genee.

 **Personajes:** Sora, Mimi.

* * *

Aunque a Mimi le gustaban las rosas no consideraba que estas pudieran servirle para su propósito, menos si eran rojas, Sora le había dicho que ese color estaba relacionado con el amor y la pasión, algo que no quería transmitir. También le preocupaba el elegir el color equivocado, su amiga le había dicho que algunas flores eran para mostrar luto e incluso desagrado. Mimi quería agradecerle a Ruki por las entradas que le obsequió, no causarle problemas con su padre.

A Mimi le pareció extraño el que Ruki le hiciera un regalo tan grande. Tenían poco de conocerse, habían compartido algunos entrenamientos y pocas veces hablado, todas ellas siendo Mimi quien iniciaba la conversación, Ruki no parecía tener deseos de hacer amigas. Las entradas que le había dado no tenían acceso al camerino pero sí eran VIP por lo que podrían ver el concierto desde uno de los mejores lugares. Era algo de lo que uno no se deshacía fácilmente y un regalo demasiado grande para dárselo a alguien con quien poco se hablaba.

Poco después supo que Ruki había sido invitada a una pasarela el mismo día y a la misma hora del concierto. Lo había descubierto cuando le pidió a Koushiro que revisara la agenda de las idols de Appliyama 470. No lo había hecho con mala intención, había perdido su agenda y necesitaba saber de sus siguientes compromisos pero tampoco se arrepentía, Mimi estaba convencida de que aquello era una señal del destino pues debía enterarse del regreso de Yamato y del conflicto entre Ruki y su padre.

—Sora —Mimi llamó a su amiga —, ¿Sabes de una flor que se pueda utilizar para disculparse y para decir que estoy orgullosa?

—Si lo que quieres decir que estás orgullosa puedes usar una flor naranja, estas se usan para dar ánimos.

—Es para pedir disculpas por no poder estar en un momento tan importante y a la vez brindar apoyo. No es para mí sino para una amiga, quería ir a ver a su padre y no pudo por el trabajo —agregó Mimi al notar la mirada de Sora sobre ella —, pero también podría necesitar unas para decir "Bienvenido a casa". Todavía no puedo creer que el desconsiderado de Yamato no nos avisara para prepararle una fiesta como se debe.

—Quizás no quiere que hagamos algo grande para recibirlo —le dijo Sora.

—No creo —le dijo Mimi un tanto escandalizada —. ¿Quién no querría la más grande fiesta después de una gira?

Sora pensó en Yamato, sabía lo reservado que podía llegar a ser su amigo y que probablemente regresara cansado después de una larga gira. No lo dijo en voz alta sabiendo que sería imposible tratar de hacer que Mimi cambiara de opinión respecto a hacer una fiesta, en lugar de eso podría hacer una pequeña reunión, si tenía suerte más sencilla que la que le habían hecho a su amiga, en esa ocasión hubieran querido hacer algo más grande pero no pudieron debido a que Mimi llegó sin avisar. En esa ocasión se habían reunido en casa de Sora, incluso Jou a quien cada vez era más difícil de ver. Pidieron mucha pizza y grandes cantidades de helado. Mimi había llevado unas gomitas que a todos les gustaron y hablaron acerca de lo que había ocurrido mientras que se encontraba lejos.

A pesar de lo improvisado de la fiesta Mimi se encargó de que no fuera pequeña. Con un micrófono se encargó de poner un pequeño karaoke. Al final por decisión unánime decidieron que Jou y Taichi tenían prohibido cantar. La comida también sobró, en aquella ocasión ninguno pudo explicar porque habían comprado tanta.

—Podrías obsequiar crisantemos, es símbolo de buena suerte, riqueza, felicidad y longevidad.

—¡Gracias, Sora! —le dijo Mimi mientras que la abrazaba con fuerza —, eres la mejor amiga que he tenido.

—Es lo menos que podía hacer —respondió Sora tratando de restarle importancia. Ella también consideraba a Mimi su mejor amiga. Se habían conocido desde pequeñas y aunque sabía lo impulsiva que podía llegar a ser su amiga amaba todas las cosas que habían vivido juntas.

—¿Sabes? Te extrañe mucho, estoy feliz de estar en casa.

* * *

Mimi y Sora se divirtieron mucho durante el concierto. Varias miradas se posaron sobre ellas, especialmente sobre Mimi, por la emoción que mostraron pero a ninguna de ellas le importó. Aquel era uno de los conciertos más esperados de la temporada y estaban felices de poder verlo en un asiento tan privilegiado como el que tenían.

El final del concierto no fue tan alentador. Ambas intentaron buscar al padre de Ruki pero no obtuvieron los resultados esperados. Incluso cuando Mimi dijo ir de parte de Ruki les negaron la entrada y negaron cualquier tipo de parentesco entre la idol y el reconocido cantante. Ambas se marcharon molestas, ni siquiera habían pedido ver al vocalista, solo quisieron enviarle un ramo de flores. Sin embargo fueron tratadas como criminales o como si fueran las fanáticas más locas.

—Lamento que las cosas terminaran así —le dijo Mimi enojada —, pero al menos ya sé cuál es el problema y lo que tengo que hacer para ayudar a Ruki.


	11. La mujer que vestía de negro

**Capítulo 11: La mujer que vestía de negro**

* * *

 **Canción:** 27\. Cielito de abril de Mon Laferte.

 **Propuesta** por MissyFrester123.

 **Personajes:** Alice, Jou, Jun.

* * *

Cuando Jou vio a Alice por primera vez pensó que se trataba de algo irreal. Ella se encontraba sentada en medio del parque, rodeada de muchas personas pero había algo en ella que la hacía destacar. No sabría decir si era su forma de vestir, su vestido negro lleno de encajes, su sombrero y calzado le daban un aspecto de muñeca gótica, o su mirada, tan distante, como si no perteneciera a ese mundo.

Continuó con su camino. En ese momento no creyó que esa mujer ocuparía un papel tan importante en su vida. Sus clases comenzarían en poco tiempo y él no podía permitirse llegar tarde y mucho menos faltar. Tenía otras prioridades, clases a las que asistir, tareas que entregar, exámenes que aprobar. A penas tenía tiempo para sí mismo, la última vez que había visto a sus amigos fue porque asistió al colegio para recoger unos papeles pendientes, nunca supo el motivo por el que le pidieron un comprobante de estudios pero lo agradecía porque de no ser así no hubiera podido ver a Mimi regresar. Con su novia solo había hablado por teléfono y eso era porque ella era quien lo buscaba. Si dependiera de Jou se olvidaría de todo incluso de comer.

A pesar de que corrió no pudo llegar a tiempo. Poco antes de llegar al salón de clases recordó que debió pasar por su casillero por unos libros. Varias veces estuvo a punto de tropezar con otros estudiantes que al igual que él se habían retrasado. Cuando llegó al casillero se tomó un tiempo para respirar, tenía prisa y preferiría no detenerse pero su cuerpo se negaba a continuar.

Cuando ingresó al aula las clases habían iniciado. No tuvo tiempo para quejarse, la profesora había completado una pizarra y estaba por terminar la segunda. Lo más frustrante para Jou no fue saber que de no haber olvidado sus libros pudo haber llegado antes de que las lecciones empezaran sino el hecho de que no había necesitado ningún libro.

El resto de sus clases transcurrió con normalidad. No entendió gran parte de los temas expuestos por lo que se propuso incrementar sus sesiones de estudio. Vio el regreso de Yamato y supo que no podía cancelar, de hacerlo se arriesgaba a ser asesinado por Mimi. Tenía varias llamadas de Jun por lo que decidió llamarla. Sabía que ella entendía lo importante que era para ella el que hablaran aunque fuera solo una vez.

Al final se terminó arrepintiendo. No supo cómo pero su novia terminó convenciéndolo de invitarla a la fiesta que harían en honor de su amigo. Solo esperaba que las cosas no salieran mal, sabía lo intensa que podía ser Jun, especialmente cuando estaba involucrado Yamato. Jou sabía que Jun se consideraba a sí misma la mayor fan de Yamato, no era algo que le molestara.

No pensó en la chica que parecía muñeca gótica hasta mucho tiempo después, cuando se encontraba en su departamento y el sueño lo venció. La chica del vestido negro parecía atrapada, bailando al compás de lo que parecía ser una caja de música rota. Sus movimientos estaban llenos de gracia y aunque Jou no sabía nada de ballet tenía la sospecha de que había algo mal, como si estuviera observando una cajita musical rota.

No fue algo que planeó pero terminó haciéndolo. Varias veces se descubrió a sí mismo observando fijamente el lugar por donde la había visto por primera vez, deseando poder encontrarla de nuevo. No tuvo resultado. Jou sabía que era improbable el reencontrarse con alguien a quien no conocía, que fue un encuentro fortuito y que no era correcto pero le era inevitable desear volver a verla.

Volvió a verla cuando estaba caminando con Jun. Mimi le había pedido que llevaran algo para comer y Jun le había pedido que la llevara. Él no pudo negarse, no era solo el hecho de que no deseaba hacerla enojar sino que quería acompañarla, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se habían reunido.

—¿Sabes que no es correcto hacer esperar a una mujer tan hermosa? —le dijo Jun a modo de reclamo.

—No es que lo haga a propósito, la universidad me está consumiendo.

—Siempre es lo mismo —se quejó Jun —, tienes suerte de que te quiera mucho porque podría darle otra oportunidad a Yamato.

—Esperemos que eso no pase —respondió Jou con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Lo sé, te rompería el corazón —comentó Jun de manera sobreactuada.

Sintió la mano de Jun tocar la suya y aunque se sorprendió no retiró la mano. Sabía lo efusiva que podía llegar a ser pero no era algo a lo que pudiera acostumbrarse. Podía sentir las miradas de todos los que caminaban cerca de él y aunque una voz en su interior le decía que no era lo correcto no quiso soltar la mano de su novia. Jun podía ser escandalosa y muchos podrían creer que estaba loca pero él había aprendido a conocerla y a quererla.

Ingresaron al centro comercial. Jou quería buscar algo fácil de preparar pero Jun no pensaba lo mismo. Ella había insistido en que debían preparar el platillo que la revista "Sakura" había dicho que era el favorito de Yamato. Varias veces lo había invitado a comer por lo que supuso que sus habilidades para cocinar eran buenas así que dejó de preocuparse.

La chica en la que no podía dejar de pensar apareció frente a él. Se encontraba en medio del parque bailando. Era imposible no verla, no solo por la gente que la rodeaba sino por la forma en que se movía. Se veía igual que en sus sueños.

—Es hermoso —comentó Jun —, me gustaría bailar así.

—Parece triste —Jou no fue consciente en el momento en que dijo esas palabras.

Los ojos de la joven vestida de gótica permanecían cerrados, a simple vista parecía concentrada pero Jou creía que había algo más. No había nada en su rostro que delatara sus pensamientos ni había dicho nada, las veces que la había visto parecía como si no tuviera recuerdos o un pasado. Cuando conoció a Jun tuvo el presentimiento de que la conocía pero con esa mujer no pasaba así, simplemente sentía curiosidad y algo de admiración. "Quizás sea el deseo de libertad", se dijo Jou, ver a la joven del vestido gótico le hacía olvidar todos los problemas por los que había pasado.

—¡Apúrate, tenemos mucho que hacer! —le dijo Jun de pronto. Jou no pudo evitar sobresaltarse.

—Es cierto, pronto será la fiesta de bienvenida de…

—Recuerda que es confidencial —le interrumpió Jun.

Jou sabía que nadie lo estaba observando. Toda la atención estaba colocada en Alice pero sabía de la reputación de Yamato. Solo un rumor y tendrían que lidiar con muchas personas, algo que a Yamato no le gustaría, incluso era probable que se molestara con la fiesta de bienvenida.


	12. El regreso de Yamato

**Capítulo 12: El regreso de Yamato**

* * *

 **Canción:** 224\. Volviendo a casa de Rata Blanca.

 **Propuesta** por Ruedi

 **Personajes:** Yamato

* * *

Un bostezo escapó de los labios de Yamato, el sonido del tren lo hacía sentirse adormilado. Se dijo que debía mantenerse despierto, sabía que faltaba poco para llegar pero no podía evitarlo. Los últimos días habían sido especialmente agotadores, los conciertos, los preparativos para los mismos y las entrevistas, estas últimas fueron las más agotadoras, preguntas incómodas a las que no quería responder y cientos de autógrafos que firmar, algo que hizo durante varias horas consecutivas.

Trabajar duro se había convertido en parte de su rutina. El mantener su trabajo y posición en Appli Yama 470 junto a sus calificaciones era agotador pero no un motivo por el que estuviera dispuesto a renunciar. Sabía que el mundo podría ser un lugar cruel, eso fue algo que aprendió de sus padres cuando estos decidieron tomar caminos separados, por culpa de esa decisión no pudo ver a su hermano durante varios años.

Anhelaba poder regresar a Odaiba. Recorrer sus caminos y comer un helado junto a su hermano, algo que no pudo hacer durante su gira. Estuvo en varios lugares, hermosos edificios y en un magnifico hotel pero no tuvo libertad, cuando no estaba en el interior de un edificio estaba en el interior de una limosina.

Se suponía que debía regresar en una limosina pero pidió un permiso especial para hacerlo el tren. Al principio su representante no estaba de acuerdo, insistió en que debía viajar con lujos pero después de que insistiera accedió. En otras circunstancias eso le habría parecido extraño, no era normal que su representante accediera tan fácilmente pero el saberse vencedor terminó por superarlo.

El sonido del tren lo despertó. El dolor en su cuello era la prueba de que había permanecido dormido durante un tiempo prolongado. Vio a la gente descender del tren y supo que habían llegado. Tomó sus pertenencias y se apresuró en bajar, mentalmente se felicitó por haber despertado en ese momento.

Una pancarta le hizo saber que no tendría la tranquilidad con la que había soñado. Era imposible ignorar a Mimi, incluso con todas esas personas la joven idol se había hecho resaltar con sus gritos y con su forma de mover las manos. No estaba sola, a su lado pudo reconocer a sus amigos, incluso a Jou quien por lo general se negaba a asistir a todas sus reuniones.

—¡Bienvenido, hermano! —le dijo Takeru.

—Espero que esto sea todo lo que planearan —les dijo Yamato, a pesar de sus palabras ni su rostro ni su voz indicaban enfado, solo cansancio.

—Pues esperas mal, teníamos que hacer algo para recibirte.

Antes de que Yamato siquiera pudiera tener la oportunidad de oponerse había sido arrastrado hasta su casa. Le resultó extraño el ver a su madre en la entrada pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, conocía a Mimi y sabía lo obstinada que podía ser cuando se proponía algo.

—Debes tener hambre —le dijo Sora, en su voz pudo reconocer un tono de disculpa.

Yamato aceptó la bandeja que su amiga le extendía. Las albóndigas tenían un buen aspecto, pudo comprobarlo en cuanto les dio un bocado. Agradeció a Sora por el detalle, la comida de su amiga era algo para lo que, dudaba, pudiera negarse por más cansado que estuviera. Tomó algunas adicionales sabiendo que en cuanto Taichi las viera intentaría comérselas todas

Ver a Jun no fue precisamente una sorpresa agradable. Intentó ocultarse pero al ver que ella solo le dio la bienvenida supo que se estaba perdiendo de algo. Jun era una de sus fans más intensas, el verla actuar calmada era… raro.

—Desde ahora me comportare solo como tu fan —le dijo provocando que su expresión de sorpresa se hiciera más marcada —. Lamento decepcionarte pero tengo novio.

Antes de que pudiera agregar algo, Yamato fue arrastrado por Jun. Tuvo las sospechas de que intentaría secuestrarlo como muchas de sus fans habían intentado pero no fue así. En cuanto llegaron a la mesa de comida Jun lo dejó en libertad.

—Debes comer para contarnos de tu viaje.

—No fue muy diferente a lo que hago aquí —comentó Yamato mientras se servía del tazón más cercano.

—¿Me permites a mi hermano? —le preguntó a Jun —, tenemos que hablar.

Jun le hizo saber que estaba de acuerdo con un gesto de mano. No opuso resistencia, se marchó con la promesa de regresar. Yamato estaba sorprendido, en el buen sentido, seguía siendo la Jun que conocía pero era menos intensa y no tan loca como la chica que lo había perseguido en tantas ocasiones.

—¿Has notado algo diferente? —le preguntó Takeru.

Yamato analizó el lugar con la mirada. De momento lo más extraño que había visto era Jun actuando normal pero dudaba que Takeru quisiera hablarle sobre como su fandom se volvía un poco más tranquilo. Mimi se encontraba bailando junto a Sora mientras que Hikari las veía, las ocasionales miradas que Hikari les dedicaba le dieron una idea.

—Estas saliendo con Hikari.

—No, prueba con ver mejor.

Aunque Takeru hubiera negado una relación con Hikari no podía descartar el que ella supiera lo que su hermano quería decirse. Su siguiente opción fue Taichi, no había hablado mucho con él desde que había regresado, ni siquiera discutieron y eso era extraño tratándose de su mejor amigo.

—¿Taichi quiere ser un idol?

—Cerca, aceptó entrenar a un equipo de futbol y no me extrañaría si quisiera dedicarse a ello profesionalmente pero no es eso de lo que quería hablarte, tienes que ver mejor.

Yamato continuó investigando pero aparte del cambio en Jun no encontró nada extraño. Sus padres se encontraban hablando al fondo, no parecía que estuvieran discutiendo. No era la primera vez que Yamato notaba a sus padres, ambos se mostraron felices con su regreso, especialmente su madre a quien no había visto en más de un año a pesar de que ella y Takeru se habían mudado a Odaiba tres años atrás.

—Si te refieres a lo de nuestros padres, ya lo sé.

—Y yo que quería darte la sorpresa. No sé cuándo volveremos a vivir juntos pero es bueno que se hayan dado una segunda oportunidad.

Yamato sabía que sus padres estaban tratando de resolver las cosas. El que se hubieran mudado a Odaiba había sido el primer paso para resolver sus diferencias, incluso que solían cenar en varias ocasiones a pesar de que siempre encontraba una excusa para faltar a esas reuniones pero no quiso creer que estuvieran trabajando en volver a ser la familia que fueron.

—¿Cómo te enteraste?

—Creí que hablabas acerca de que vinieron.


	13. Buscando mi lugar

**Capítulo 13: Buscando mi lugar**

* * *

 **Canción:** 252\. Forever alone de Kakkmaddafakka.

 **Propuesta** por LeCielVAN

 **Personajes:** Noriko, Ken.

* * *

Noriko fue la primera en llegar a la reunión del Consejo Estudiantil. Nadie se le había acercado a disculparse por faltar a su fiesta de cumpleaños pero eso no era algo que le molestara, al contrario, no se sentía con ánimos de hablar acerca de algo que resultó tan desastroso. En lo que esperaba decidió adelantar algo de trabajo.

Hizo a un lado las peticiones para cambiar el menú del almuerzo, no se trataba de algo que considerara una prioridad, en especial cuando la mayoría lo que pedía era pizza para los viernes. Las peticiones del viernes casual tuvieron el mismo destino, dudaba que el otorgarles un día a la semana en que pudieran vestirse como quisieran tuviera un efecto positivo en las notas. Estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo con la planificación del festival escolar pero al final decidió abrirlo. Aunque no se trataba de un proyecto que le gustara estaba consciente del trabajo que implicaba organizar uno.

Lo primero que hizo fue redactar una carta en la que exigía que todos los clubes participaran y una promesa de un aumento en los fondos del que consiguiera un mayor apoyo del cuerpo estudiantil. No era necesario que todos participaran ni que hubiera un premio pero Noriko quiso hacerlo de ese modo, quería darles trabajo a los estudiantes y fastidiarlos aunque fuera un poco.

—Buenos días —le dijo Ken a modo de saludo —. ¿Cómo pasaste tu cumpleaños?

—Cancelé de último momento y me fui de viaje con mis padres, no estaba de humor para una fiesta.

Noriko dudaba que Ken le hubiera creído, incluso tenía la certeza de que solo hubiera preguntado por formalidad o que sus palabras podrían ser una forma de compensar el haber cancelado de último momento. Lo prefería de ese modo, le dolía su indiferencia, era algo que no podía negarse pero creía que era mejor de ese modo.

—Por tu cumpleaños —Ken hizo una reverencia y le entregó un regalo.

Noriko hizo una reverencia para tomarlo. A pesar de lo mucho que deseaba abrirlo se contuvo de hacerlo pues sabía que era de mala educación. Quería creer que el regalo era porque la apreciaba pero la forma en que se lo entregó y furoshiki (*) que había usado para envolverlo le decían que solo estaba siguiendo las normas sociales.

Noriko no quería ilusionarse nuevamente. Tiempo atrás había le había confesado sus sentimientos atrás pero a pesar de sus intentos por que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos lo único que logró fue que la convivencia entre los dos fuera tensa. Ken en todo momento se comportó profesionalmente y la trató como lo que era, su compañera del consejo estudiantil pero al trabajar juntos se creó ilusiones y mal interpretó las cosas.

—Gracias.

Continuaron trabajando. Ninguno le dirigió la palabra al otro si no se trataba de algo relacionado a las actividades en las que estaban trabajando. Los otros miembros del consejo estudiantil no tardaron en llegar por lo que iniciaron con la repartición de tareas.

—Podríamos hacer que los idols que estudien tengan su participación —comentó Noriko —, el aumento de presupuesto no sería una motivación pero podemos usar el permiso que tienen para poder trabajar.

—Sería hermoso poder verlas en vivo —comentó Catherine, ella se encontraba redactando las cartas que Noriko le había pedido.

"Todos aman a las idols", se dijo Noriko mentalmente pero casi al instante descartó esa idea. Las idols eran extrovertidas, ella no, las idols siempre sonreían y eran capaces de transmitir esas sonrisas, ella siempre estaba sola. Noriko no tenía lo necesario para poder convertirse en una y dudaba que eso pudiera cambiar.

El resto de la reunión lo dedicaron a trabajar en el Festival Estudiantil. Aunque no pudieron avanzar con gran parte del proyecto tuvieron que terminar para asistir a sus clases. Algunos insistieron en que podían pedir un permiso especial para continuar trabajando pero Noriko sabía que solo era una excusa para no asistir a clases. Ken se negó, quizás para sus compañeros no era tan importante faltar a unas lecciones pero no era así, ambos eran conocidos como prodigios y los dos habían sido promovidos de grado por sus notables calificaciones y desempeño escolar.

Al llegar a casa pidió sushi para dos, no tenía ánimos para cocinar. Ni ella misma sabía por qué lo hizo, sus padres no regresarían en varios días y Ken, él nunca la visitaba, incluso dudaba que conociera su dirección. Ocasionalmente levantaba la mirada, esperando a alguien que nunca apareció.

Se sentía sola, enojada y cansada. No tenía motivos para sentirse enojada con Ken, él nunca dio señales de sentir algo por ella pero quería algo más. Quería que si le hacía un regalo fuera porque lo sintiera y no porque las normas lo dictaban, poder hablar con él sin tener que pensar en las responsabilidades del Consejo Escolar, quería tomar su mano y poder sentir que no estaba sola.

Estaba cansada de dar y de no recibir. De trabajar tanto para mantener en pie algo que no le interesaba, de esforzarse para que las cosas funcionaran y al final no recibir ningún reconocimiento. Sabía que era egoísta de su parte pensar así pero estaba cansada de luchar por querer resaltar y que al final solo recibiera indiferencia. No era solo Ken, sus padres también, cada vez que los veía sentía que nada de lo que hiciera les permitiría alcanzarlos y que todos sus esfuerzos pasarían inadvertidos ante sus ojos… porque ella solo hacía lo que tenía que hacer.

Y que al final nada importaba. Porque sus padres, Ken, todos en la escuela parecían estar mejor sin ella. En especial los idols, jóvenes con una luz tan grande que iluminaban a los demás, amados por lo que hacían, brillantes como estrellas.

Eso último pensamiento la hizo detenerse. No era la primera vez que pensaba de ese modo de los integrantes de Appli Yama 470 o que anhelaba convertirse en una idol pero sí en que consideraba formar parte de ese grupo. No como idol, ella sentía que no tenía lo necesario para ser una y tampoco lo deseaba. Pararse en un escenario no era algo que le causaba ilusión pero sí quería conocerlos mejor, aprender de ellos y saber qué era lo que los hacía tan amados.

Al día renunció al Consejo Estudiantil y sacó un permiso especial para trabajar. Noriko confiaba en poder hacer las tres cosas pero simplemente no lo deseaba. Sabía que a sus padres no le gustaría pero eso lejos de desmotivarla la hizo estar más segura de su decisión. Se fue sin decir nada, no quería una despedida en la que sus compañeros le dirían palabras de ánimo por obligación pero principalmente no deseaba ver a Ken.

"Nadie puede decir que no lo intenté, es hora de buscar un nuevo rumbo", se dijo mentalmente después de renunciar a su puesto como vicepresidente del consejo escolar.

Ser la niñera de una niña mimada no era algo que le causara ilusión pero era el único puesto que tenían disponible y que le permitiría cumplir con sus objetivos. Siendo la asistente de Mimi Tachikawa podría estar cerca de una idol mientras hacía lo que mejor se le daba.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

(*)Furoshiki: Tela con motivos japoneses que es utilizada para envolver regalos o transportar cosas a modo de bolsa.

 **Gracias por leer.**


	14. El gran proyecto

**Capítulo 14: El gran proyecto**

* * *

 **Canción:** 13: Hecho con tus sueños de Funambulista.

 **Propuesta** por: Takari95.

 **Personajes:** Jenrya, Haru

* * *

Ese día, Jenrya se presentó a la reunión del club antes de la hora acordado A su lado se encontraba Haru, lo había conocido por casualidad cuando estaba en la librería, ambos habían comprado el mismo libro sobre Inteligencia Artificial. Al haber más de un ejemplar no hubo ningún conflicto pero fue algo que les pareció curioso y que dio inicio a una larga conversación que terminó con Jenrya proponiéndole a Haru que ingresara al club de informática.

El primero en llegar fue Koushiro, no era nada extraño. Como presidente del club era el encargado de asegurarse que todos los equipos funcionaran correctamente y también el encargado de las llaves aunque en ocasiones solía delegar esa tarea a sus compañeros. La última en llegar fue Miyako, por la tostada en su boca no era difícil deducir que se había quedado dormida, algo que era usual en ella. El alivio en su rostro al darse cuenta de que había llegado un minuto antes de la hora acordada fue evidente para todos.

A diferencia de los grupos culturales, ellos no solían hacer audiciones. Para formar parte del grupo el único requisito era responsabilidad y deseos por ser un integrante. Ninguno de ellos era un profesional en la informática pero constantemente estaban buscando formas de aprendizaje y desarrollando nuevos proyectos.

—Él es Haru Shinkai y desea formar parte de nuestro club.

Haru levantó la mano y los saludó con un tímido gesto de mano. Desde el momento en que Jenrya le habló de ese grupo sintió curiosidad pero también nervios. No se decidió del todo hasta que Yuujin le dio el valor que le hacía falta. Notó varias miradas sobre él y se dijo que era normal, ellos estaban juzgando si debían dejarlo o no formar parte del grupo.

—Un gusto conocerlos —agregó Haru.

—¿Qué puedes decirnos sobre ti?

—Me gusta leer todo tipo de libros, especialmente novelas de aventuras. He estudiado informática desde que tenía trece años, la inteligencia artificial es lo que más me apasiona y en lo que me he especializado —Haru hizo una pausa relativamente larga mientras que buscaba algo que decir, las presentaciones no eran su fuerte —. Creo que eso sería todo.

—¿No estarás relacionado con Denemon Shinkai, creador del sistema operativo L?

Jenrya sabía que aunque sus compañeros se mostraron severos no tenían ningún problema con que Haru. Un nuevo integrante siempre era algo bueno pero tenían que mostrarse exigentes. Durante el tiempo que Jenrya había formado parte del club de informática había visto a varios estudiantes unirse y marcharse con rapidez. El último solo había durado una semana y se marchó después de llenar una computadora de virus al intentar descargar varios juegos e ingresar a sitios cuestionables.

Haru negó con la cabeza, estaba un poco acostumbrado a que le hicieran ese tipo de preguntas. No era necesario ser un experto en informática para conocer el nombre de Denemon Shinkai. L era uno de los sistemas operativos más conocidos y utilizados, en pocos años había adquirido reputación a nivel global. Su abuelo había trabajado con Marvin Minsky y John McCarthy, dos reconocidos científicos de la computación. Su abuelo a pesar de estar retirado ocasionalmente daba talleres y participaba en conversatorios.

—Él es mi abuelo —agregó.

—¿Estás dispuesto a venir a las reuniones de manera puntual y participar activamente en las actividades del club?

—Sí.

—Es necesario que estés comprometido con el club. Este año debemos presentar un proyecto para el festival escolar, de ello dependerá si obtenemos o no el aumento en el presupuesto —le dijo Koushiro —. Bienvenido al club, Shinkai Haru.

—¿Qué tienen en mente? —preguntó Haru y de verdad se notaba su interés. La informática era algo que le apasionaba aunque no estaba seguro del motivo.

Con excepción de Haru, los integrantes del club de informática intercambiaron miradas. Sabían que debían presentar algo grande, no eran el único grupo que estaba interesado en el aumento de presupuesto pero por más que lo habían discutido no habían llegado a ninguna respuesta.

—Tiene que ser algo llamativo —comentó Miyako.

—Que sea útil —agregó Rei.

—Algo que los estudiantes necesiten pero que no sepan cuanta falta le haga —fue la respuesta de Koushiro.

—Tiene que ser algo grande, todos los clubes participaran e incluso las idols, he escuchado que ellas son las favoritas —meditó Jenrya.

Para nadie era un secreto que las idols debían participar. Si en algún momento se planteó que debía mantenerse en secreto en ese momento no tenía importancia. Lo que comenzó como un simple rumor se expandió con demasiada rapidez y el Consejo Escolar no tuvo más opción que confirmarlo. Por Ruki se había dado cuenta que en Appliyama 470 estaban interesados en que ellas destacaran. "Estrategia publicitaria", había dicho Ruki y él estaba de acuerdo.

—Pero estamos sin ideas.

Decir que estaban sin ideas no era del todo cierto. En la reunión anterior habían planteado varias como una agenda inteligente que les recordara a los estudiantes sus obligaciones, un maniquí virtual que funcionara a escala con las medidas de una persona real, una aplicación que mostrara imágenes a modo de álbum e incluso un videojuego siendo este último el que menos definieron, pero ninguna de esas ideas los convenció y todas fueron descartadas.

—Probablemente hagamos un videojuego, actualmente son bastante rentables, el problema es que tenemos que pensar en una historia y diseñar personajes.

—¿Qué les parece mascotas virtuales? —comentó Haru después de un largo periodo de silencio, todas las miradas se posaron sobre él —, es un videojuego pero no tiene que ser algo demasiado complicado y no todos pueden tener mascotas.

—No tenemos porqué limitarnos a mascotas reales, a mí me gustaría tener un dinosaurio… o una ave de mascota —Miyako fue la primera en apoyar la propuesta de Haru. El resto de los integrantes del club no tardaron en imitarla. Las dudas que en un principio tuvieron se convirtieron en seguridad.

Comenzaron a trabajar cuando antes en el desarrollo de aquel videojuego. Como faltaba poco tiempo para el Festival Escolar y ninguno de ellos era profesional en el tema decidieron presentar algo sencillo y básico. Ninguno de ellos en ese momento imaginó que lo que nació como un proyecto para ganar un concurso daría inicio a algo mucho más grande, algo hecho de sueños.


	15. Ecos de un ayer

**Capítulo 15: Ecos de un ayer**

* * *

 **Canción:** 1\. Stop and stare de OneRepublic.

Propuesta por: **Genee**.

 **Personajes:** Jenrya, Ruki, Takato

 **Género:** Amistad.

* * *

Ruki leyó la carta por tercera vez. Una parte de ella quería creer que las palabras de su padre eran ciertas y que él asistiría a su próximo concierto, pero otra le decía que no debía crearse ilusiones. No sería la primera vez que su padre rompía una promesa.

Había ocasiones en lo que motivaba a Ruki era el rencor. Ocasiones en las que deseaba convertirse en la mejor idol y poder superar a su padre, otras en las que deseaba poder cantar a su lado, demostrarle que ella existía y que era su hija. En los dos casos se sentía enferma al no poder aclarar lo que sentía.

Guardó la carta y se dirigió a su camerino. Odiaba maquillarse. No importaba que fuera necesario para su trabajo como idol, tampoco lo mucho que su madre se esforzaba en hacer que le gustara. Si lo hacía era únicamente por obligación y se lo retiraba en cuanto dejaba de ser necesario.

Tomó asiento y permitió que su estilista trabajara en su apariencia. Había ocasiones en las que el escenario se sentía frío, como si estuviera arto de ella. En esas ocasiones sentía el deseo de decirle que no le importaba lo que pensara de ella y que al final solo lo estaba usando. Sin embargo, no siempre era así. Había ocasiones, muy pocas en las que sentía que todo estaba bien y que con su voz podía sacar todo eso que la estaba consumiendo por dentro y que podía ser vulnerable sin temor a ser juzgada.

Lo primero que hizo al subir al escenario fue buscar a su padre. No lo encontró, pero sí a su madre. Aunque contaba con poco tiempo, ella solía ir cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Al lado de su madre, se encontraba su abuela, era imposible ignorarla pues cargaba un cartel con su nombre. Estaba por rendirse cuando lo vio. Lo encontró por casualidad. No se encontraba en la gradería sino en la sección VIP. Supuso que esto último lo hacía para evitar problemas con sus fans. No estaba solo, pero a Ruki no le importó la identidad de su acompañante, con que estuviera allí era suficiente.

Tomó su micrófono y comenzó a cantar. Siendo el primer concierto al que su padre asistía quería que fuera algo especial e inolvidable. En ningún momento apartó la mirada de su padre, quería que supiera que era a él a quien le dedicaba esa canción.

* * *

"Creo que me muevo, pero no voy a ningún lado", se dijo mentalmente al ver quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta. Jenrya y Takato le habían llevado flores, unas hermosas rosas, pero era a su padre a quien había estado esperando. Sabiendo lo ocupada que era su agenda sentía que fue ilusa al esperarlo.

—¡Felicidades! —le dijeron Takato y Jenrya al unísono.

—¿En serio? ¿Flores? —preguntó de forma cortante.

—Revisa lo que hay en su interior.

A pesar de que Ruki tenía sus dudas, hizo lo que le pidieron. Dentro del ramo de rosas había una carta. Se trataba de una carta de defensa que le permitía invocar al Digimon con el que estuviera jugando. No se trataba de una carta exclusiva, pero sí de una que a Ruki le faltaba.

—No está mal —comentó tratando de parecer indiferente.

—Sabíamos que te gustaría —comentó Takato feliz.

—Nunca dije que me gustara.

—Tampoco lo negaste.

Ruki guardó las flores con el resto de sus pertenencias y la carta junto al resto de su baraja. Siempre la llevaba consigo, pues decía que debía estar preparada para cualquier reto y para defender lo suyo. Ruki amaba los juegos de cartas, adoraba la sensación de poder, el crear estrategias y vences a sus oponentes. En los juegos de cartas Ruki era temina y lo amaba.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó después de colgar el bolso sobre su hombro. No tenía deseos de permanecer por más tiempo en ese lugar.

—¿Puedes ver lo que yo veo? —le preguntó Jenrya. Ruuki no entendió a qué se refería, pero no se lo hizo saber, su orgullo era demasiado grande.

Se preguntó si era algo relacionado con su padre, lo descartó al instante, probablemente ellos ni siquiera sabían que se había encontrado entre el público. Ella sentía que algo la alejaba de su objetivo. Nunca se había sentido tan cerca de su padre, pero a la vez tan lejana. Él no iría a verlo, lo sabía, pero eso no evitaba que guardara esperanzas. Se sentía tan estúpida por ello.

"Me estoy convirtiendo en lo que no puedo ser", pensó, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. Odiaría mostrarse débil, incluso si era frente a sus amigos.

—Detente y observa —continúo hablando Jenrya —, no tienes que fingir ser quien no eres.

—Estás actuando extraño —Ruki golpeó la frente de Jenrya con sus dedos.

En el fondo sabía a qué se refería. Ella misma se lo había preguntado en diferentes ocasiones. Ni siquiera recordaba el momento en que se inscribió en AppliYama 470, pero eso era absurdo. Se dijo que eso sería como considerar que un poder externo a ella la había colocado en ese lugar únicamente por sus habilidades en el canto y que le había hecho creer que eso era algo que ella eligió, aprovechándose de su deseo por conseguir la aprobación de su padre. Ese pensamiento casi la hace reír.

—Los dos están actuando extraño —se quejó Takato —. Seiko nos dijo que te avisáramos que te están esperando.

La abuela de Ruki solía organizar una comida especial cada vez que Ruki tenía un concierto, algo sencillo, Ruki lo prefería de ese modo. Takato y Jenrya solían ser invitados, pocas veces alguien más era invitado. Esto último no le gustaba del todo a Rumiko, ella insistía en que se trataba de una ocasión especial y que debía hacerse a lo grande.

Aunque Rumiko solía pasar mucho tiempo ocupada con su trabajo de modelo, solía esforzarse por hacer que su hija siguiera sus pasos. En lo único en que Ruki le había hecho caso fue en participar en una sesión fotográfica, pero eso lo hizo bajo sus propias reglas. No usó ni el traje ni el vestido que le habían sugerido y solo lo hizo para poder ganar puntos en las votaciones de Appliyama 470. El fotógrafo se sintió fascinado y le pidió una nueva sesión, pero Ruki no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo hasta que fuera necesario.

—No se queden ahí parados —le dijo mientras cruzaba la puerta.


	16. El juego de la vida

**Capítulo 16: El juego de la vida**

* * *

 **Canción:** 2\. Aunque tú no lo sepas, cover de Curricé.

Propuesta por **HikariCaelum**.

 **Personajes:** Daisuke, Hikari, Takeru.

 **Género:** Romance, amistad.

 **Pairing:** Daisuke/Hikari.

* * *

Para Daisuke cada uno de los partidos que jugaba era importante, pero ese lo era más que los anteriores. No era solo porque se trataba de la final, eso era importante para él, pero no tanto como el hecho de que Hikari acudiría a verlo. Varias veces lo había visto entrenando, pero consideraba que eso era diferente, mucho más especial.

La final había sido pospuesta en muchas ocasiones. Daisuke no recordaba el motivo de esto último. Cada vez que intentaba recordar se decía que era por sus nervios, pero el hecho de que recordara motivos diferentes a los que sus compañeros recordaban le resultaban un tanto inquietante. De no haber estado tan enfocado en sus entrenamientos habría notado algo extraño en ello.

—Por semanas nos hemos preparado para este momento, ustedes han dado su mejor esfuerzo y es momento de que pongan su entrenamiento a prueba —les dijo Taichi segundos antes de que el partido iniciara.

Daisuke salió a la cancha. Buscó con la mirada a Hikari. Después de varios segundos de búsque encontró a Hikari. Pudo verla hablar con sus amigos, se notaba animada. Continuó caminando hasta llegar al lugar que le correspondía en la cancha. En cuanto sonó el silbato que daba inicio al partido, Daisuke buscó el balón.

* * *

Takeru no planeaba escribir una novela sobre futbol, pero eso no evitó que siguiera el consejo de Hikari y asistiera al partido. No perdió detalle del partido en ningún momento, especialmente de los jugadores. Como ejercicio quería escribir un cuento corto acerca de un futbolista.

—¿Ya escogiste a tu protagonista? —le preguntó Hikari—. Si eliges a Taichi podrás usar su rol como jugador y como entrenador, si escoges a Daisuke —Hikari señaló al jugador cuyo nombre mencionó —, tendrás a un jugador determinado, dispuesto a todo por su equipo y que lo da todo en la cancha.

—Todavía no sé de qué tratara mi cuento, quizás lo haga sobre ti.

—¿Sobre mí? —preguntó Hikari, se notaba confundida —, pero sí yo ni siquiera juego al futbol.

—¿Por qué no? Fuiste tú quien hizo esto posible, si no hubiera sido por tu ayuda, Odaiba ni siquiera habría podido jugar.

—Ellos merecían jugar, hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho en mi lugar.

—Entonces la mujer de noble corazón se negó a aceptar el reconocimiento que merecía por sus nobles acciones. Sin embargo, eso no evitó que al final del partido, cuando el equipo local obtuviera la copa, ese apasionado futbolista al que ayudó le dedicara la victoria obtenida ¿Qué te parece?

—Me gusta la parte en que ganas, lo demás es demasiado fantasioso.

Al final del partido, las palabras de Takeru se hicieron realidad. El partido terminó y fue el equipo de Odaiba quien obtuvo la victoria con un gol a favor. Durante la ceremonia de premiación le pidieron a Daisuke, el capitán del equipo, que dijera algunas palabras. De todo el equipo, fue el único que parecía tener intenciones de hablar.

—Quiero agradecer a todos los que nos apoyaron hasta ese momento, a quienes confiaron en que nosotros podíamos llegar tan lejos. Pero principalmente hay dos personas a las que queremos dedicarle esta victoria. A Taichi Yagami por aceptar ser el entrenador de este equipo, gracias a él fuimos aceptados en este campeonato y también fue gracias a su entrenamiento que pudimos obtener esta copa. A Hikari Yagami, por haber aparecido como un ángel cuando más lo necesitábamos. Sin ella no hubiéramos podido tener a Taichi como entrenador y mucho menos estar aquí.

—¿Ves? —le dijo Takeru a Hikari —. No soy el único que lo piensa.

—Ambos exageran. Taichi y todos los miembros del equipo son los que verdaderamente merecen esa copa.

* * *

En aquella ocasión el consejo estudiantil había organizado una fiesta que se celebraría después de la final, independientemente del resultado. El que ganaran fue un motivo más de celebración. La mayoría de los estudiantes se veían felices por la noticia e incluso buscaron cualquier cosa que les permitiera hacer ruido. La primera opción fue el salón de música, pero al ver el alboroto que los estudiantes causaban, los profesores decidieron que este debía ser cerrado.

En cuanto Daisuke vio a Hikari, corrió hasta alcanzarla para poder agradecerle. Ya lo había hecho antes, pero sentía que debía hacerlo otra vez. Era la primera vez que ganaba un campeonato siendo capitán, puesto que obtuvo gracias a la ayuda de Hikari. Gran parte de su emoción desapareció al ver a quien acompañaba a Hikari. Los había visto juntos durante el partido, desde su posición pudo ver que hablaban animadamente.

—Gracias, Hikari —le dijo tratando de deshacerse de ese amargo sentimiento. Por más que se repetía que no tenía motivos para estar celoso, no podía evitarlo, Hikari le gustaba.

No sabía cuándo comenzó a desarrollar esos sentimientos. Al principio había creído que lo que sentía era admiración. Hikari había aparecido cuando más lo necesitaba, siendo esa luz que le otorgó esperanza a un equipo que la había perdido. Con el tiempo se dio cuenta que no era así. Cada vez que ella iba a ver los entrenamientos sentía que debía dar lo mejor de sí mismo, deseaba poder impresionarla y que ella lo viera.

Un día le escribió una carta y la dejó en el buzón de su casa. No incluyó remitente en el sobre por no dejar sus huellas, pues no deseaba que ella supiera de sus sentimientos, al menos no hasta que él los tuviera claro. Sus amigos solían molestarlo con ello y se preguntó qué tan reales eran sus sentimientos. Si Hikari le gustaba o si se trataba de algo más serio.

"Aunque tú no lo sepas pienso en ti con más frecuencia", pensó Daisuke después de ver a Hikari sonreír, deseando poder ese gesto con más frecuencia en ella y poder ser el motivo de esa sonrisa, aunque fuera una vez.

—Lo hiciste bien —le dijo Hikari, esto provocó que Daisuke se sintiera orgulloso por unos segundos —, como todo un protagonista.

El que Hikari y Takeru se rieran de forma cómplice le hizo sentir fuera de lugar y un poco celoso. Una parte de Daisuke deseó tener aunque fuera un poco de la complicidad que ellos dos mostraban.


	17. Reflexiones

**Capítulo 17: Reflexiones**

* * *

 **Canción:** 237\. Propuesta indecente de Romeo Santos.

Propuesta por **Sthefynice**.

 **Pairing:** Jun x Jou.

 **Género:** Romance/Drama.

 **Advertencia:** Lime, muy leve.

 **Sumary:** Aunque Jou se consideraba alguien centrado y le gustaba la estabilidad en más de una ocasión había pensado que no sabía lo que haría con su vida.

* * *

Era el primer año de Jou en la universidad, pero Jou sentía como si hubiera sido una eternidad. En más de una ocasión se había encontrado deseando cambiar de carrera, pero siempre había algo que lo detenía antes de hacerlo. El colegio le parecía un juego de niños cuando lo comparaba con la universidad. Sabía que el cambio sería grande, pero no que lo sería tanto.

Observó su examen y el estrés que sentía aumentó. Nunca había obtenido una calificación tan baja y sospechaba que no sería la última vez que algo así ocurriría. Llevaba horas estudiando y sin embargo era poco lo que había avanzado. Intentó seguir leyendo, leía las palabras, pero su mente se negaba a procesarlas, mucho menos a memorizarlos.

Revisar su agenda no lo hizo sentirse mejor. Tenía un quiz, una tarea corta y un examen en menos de cuatro días. Tomarse un descanso, aun de unos treinta minutos, no le parecía una opción muy sensata, por más que lo deseara. Decidió prepararse una sopa instantánea. Desde que inició su vida universitaria las sopas instantáneas se habían convertido en su principal fuente de alimento.

Estuvo estudiante sin interrupciones hasta que escuchó el sonido de la bocina de un carro. Salió de su departamento y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a la persona que lo llamaba. No le extrañaba que Jun lo visitara, pero sí que lo hiciera manejando un vehículo. Él no recordaba que ella tuviera licencia de conducir o un automóvil.

—¿Qué dirías si esta noche te seduzco en mi coche?

—Te diría que tengo que estudiar.

—¿Sería imprudente si te hago una propuesta indecente?

—Sí lo es, por algo es una propuesta indecente.

—Aburrido —se quejó Jun —, y yo que pensé que me felicitarías por haber obtenido la licencia de conducir.

—Felicidades —respondió Jou, aunque su voz no denotaba demasiado entusiasmo estaba feliz por su novia —. Supongo que la quinta es la vencida.

—¡No te burles de mí! —le reprochó Jun —. Los examinadores la tenían en mi contra y exageraban mis faltas.

Jou no quiso decirle que tirar todos los conos y atropellar a más de la mitad de los peatones de cartón no podía considerarse como faltas leves, menos el detenerse en medio de la carretera para retomar su maquilla. Ella se veía tan feliz por su más reciente logró y el no quería arruinarle esa felicidad. Sin contar con que no tenía ningún deseo de discutir.

—No era mi intención.

—Me ofendiste, así que tendrás que compensarlo aceptando mi propuesta indecente. Sube a mi coche y vamos al autocine.

—Escuché que las películas que dan son malas o antiguas ¿puedes creer que aún están retransmitiendo El zombi espacial"

—No importa, porque nosotros vamos a no ver la película.

Jou le iba a decir a Jun que no tenía sentido no ver la película cuando recordó lo que esa frase significaba. Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al recordar cuando Jun le había enseñado el significado de esa frase y lo cerca que estuvieron de ser expulsados del cine. En esa ocasión se había dicho que no lo volvería a hacer.

—Tengo varios trabajos pendientes —respondió un tanto desanimado.

—No importa, yo te ayudo —le dijo Jun, aunque su tono de voz era determinado y sus intenciones buenas, Jou dudaba que pudiera serle de ayuda —. Además, así podré seducirte en mi coche… de noche.

Estaba por negarse cuando recordó a la chica del vestido negro. Nunca había dudado de sus sentimientos por Jun sin embargo una desconocida había logrado poner de cabeza su ya inestable mundo. Se dijo que era lo menos que podía hacer y que una salida le podría ayudar a poner en claro sus pensamientos. Jun era el equilibrio en su vida, su actitud alocada contrarrestaba con su racionalidad y su energía lo empujaba a salir de la monotonía que la universidad le imponía. La chica del vestido negro la calma que lo impulsaba a salir de su zona de confort, desear abandonar todo y tomar decisiones drásticas, le hacía querer acompañarla en su estilo de vida, aunque era poco o nada lo que supiera de este.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, la compañía de Jun sí le ayudó a estudiar. Su novia lo ayudó a relajarse un poco y le hizo varias preguntas que lo ayudaron a entender mejor lo que estaba leyendo. Le parecía irónico que una hora con Jun le hubiera ayudado más que todas las horas que estudió a solas.

Jun y Jou llegaron poco antes de que la película comenzara. Estaban transmitiendo nuevamente "El zombi espacial". De no haber sido por la conducción temeraria era probable que se hubieran perdido el inicio de la película, aunque Jou hubiera preferido esto antes que viajar en un vehículo cuya velocidad superaba el límite permitido.

Apagaron las luces del carro antes que la función empezara. Los primeros minutos prestaron atención a la película e incluso se asustaron con varios de los ataques del zombi espacial. Después comenzaron los besos y las caricias furtivas.

A Jun le parecía adorable la manera en que Jou reaccionaba cada vez que besaba su cuello o deslizaba su mano sobre sus piernas. Jou era tan diferente al hombre con el que había soñado e irónicamente era todo lo que quería. Con él se sentía libre para ser ella misma sin temor a ser juzgada.

Usualmente era ella quien debía tomar la iniciativa. Jou era demasiado reservado para ese tipo de cosas. Jun lo sabía, a su novio le preocupaba hacer algo que pudiera considerarse como una falta de respeto. No le importaba, ella estaba más que dispuesta a corromperlo. Cuando sintió sus manos debajo de su blusa se alegró pensando en que su deseo no era algo tan lejano como había pensado en un principio.


	18. Lo que hace a una señorita

**Capítulo 18: Lo que hace a una señorita**

* * *

 **Canción:** 73\. Leti t go – Disney (Frozen).

Propuesta por **Chia Moon**.

 **Personajes:** Nene, Kiriha, Mimi.

 **Pairing:** Nene x Kiriha.

 **Género:** Romance/Drama.

 **Sumary:** Nene ha tenido una rutina bastante rígida desde pequeña. Sus padres constantemente le repetían que debía ser una buena niña y ella trabajaba arduamente para ser la mejor. Kiriha es un joven problema, acostumbrado desde pequeño a valerse por sí mismo y lo único que respeta es el poder. Aparentemente no tenían nada en común, pero sus caminos se unieron de forma irremediable.

* * *

La rutina de Nene iniciaba a las cinco de la mañana. Después de dedicar aproximadamente una hora a su apariencia personal tomaba el desayuno. Intercambiaba unas cuantas palabras con su hermano, no tantas como quisiera pues debía ser la primera en llegar al salón. Sus padres le insistían en que, como una Amano, debía ser siempre la mejor en todo lo que hacía.

Después de clases se dirigía a Appliyama 470. Desde que entró se había posicionado como una de las más populares, pero eso no era suficiente para sus padres. Ellos querían que fuera la idol número uno. Su entrenamiento era uno de los más rigurosos, algo que ella se lo había pedido personalmente a su asistente. No solo entrenaba su voz y su físico, Nene quería estar segura de estar lista ante cualquier tipo de situación.

—No puedo más —se quejó Mimi —, necesito agua, pizza y mucho maquillaje.

—Si quieres ser una idol necesitas sudar —para Nene fue divertido ver la reacción de Mimi. Se notaba lo mucho que le desagradaba la idea de sudar y tener que hacer ejercicio.

Nene no dudaba de los deseos de Mimi por ser una idol o de sus capacidades. Su voz era una de las favoritas dentro del grupo, su personalidad extrovertida y sentido de la moda la habían hecho ganar popularidad rápidamente. El principal problema de Mimi era su falta de energía. Odiaba sudar, despeinarse y se cansaba con suma facilidad.

—Levántate —le ordenó Noriko —, ni siquiera has hecho la mitad de tu entrenamiento.

—¿Puedo descansar?

—Sí —Mimi estuvo a punto de bailar cuando escuchó esas palabras —, en cuanto termines tu entrenamiento.

—¡No es justo! —se quejó Mimi. Pese a sus palabras hizo un intento por ponerse de pie.

Necesitó de varios minutos. Sus movimientos eran lentos y con mucha frecuencia hacia pausas, como si temiera que sus piernas no serían capaces de sostener su propio peso. Noriko pensaba que exageraba y aunque Nene sabía lo pesados que podían llegar a ser los entrenamientos también pensaba que estaba exagerando.

—No te preocupes, con el tiempo te acostumbraras —Nene dejó de correr por unos minutos para acercarse a Mimi, muy cerca de su rostro. El ver las reacciones de sus compañeras cada vez que hacía eso era muy divertido.

—Lo mismo me dijeron sobre la depilación y me duele como si fuera la primera vez —a Mimi no parecía afectarle la cercanía de Nene, estaba más concentrada en quejarse acerca de lo mucho que le dolían las piernas y lo cansada que estaba —. Necesito agua.

—Ni lo pienses —le regañó Noriko —, es malo para tu garganta.

Nene continuó corriendo incluso cuando su rutina había terminado. Mimi le parecía divertida y no creyó tener mayor problema por modificar su agenda un poco. Si bien su agenda era bastante tallada y su tiempo libre bastante limitado, Nene no tenía problema en modificarla cada vez que encontraba algo interesante.

—Supongo que por hoy terminamos —comentó Noriko, era evidente lo molesta que estaba —. Espera unos diez minutos antes de cambiarte y date prisa, que debemos estar listas para la Pop-con que se realizara en tres horas.

—Es muy poco tiempo. La belleza es muy importante para una idol.

Nene admitía que Mimi tenía razón. No era lo más importante, pero tampoco podía decirse que se trataba de algo que debiera descuidarse. Ella no se consideraba vanidosa, sin embargo, debía invertir tiempo y esfuerzos por mantener su apariencia impecable en todo momento, especialmente cuando sabía o tenía la sospecha de que había una cámara cerca.

Siguió los pasos de Mimi. Ella también había sido invitada a la Pop-con por lo que sabía que debía estar presentable y verse llena de energía. Nene dudaba que una idol pudiera destacar si lucía apagada y deprimida. Nadie estaría interesado en invitarlas a los eventos que eran tan importantes para darse a conocer.

La rutina de Nene acababa cuando se encontraba con Kiriha. Inventaba una excusa, una no demasiado rebuscada para que no sospecharan y se marchaba en la motocicleta de Kiriha. Pocas veces hacían lo mismo y eso era algo que a Nene le gustaba. Hacer cosas diferentes, romper las reglas hacían que Nene se sintiera libre.

Sus padres no conocían a Kiriha y Nene prefería que las cosas se mantuvieran del mismo modo. Lo único que tenían en común era su rechazo a la mediocridad. Sus padres le decían que debía ser una buena niña, Kiriha la acompañaba a romper las reglas y hacer cosas que horrorizarían a sus padres con solo escucharlas.

Sus padres le decían que debía contener sus sentimientos y guardarse sus pensamientos. Kiriha hacía las cosas a su modo, sin importarle las cosas que los demás pudieran pensar al respecto, mucho menos si era alguien a quien consideraba débil o poco interesante. Kiriha sabía que ella no entraba en ninguna de esas categorías no porque él se lo hubiera dicho.

—¿Qué planes tienes para hoy? —le preguntó Nene mientras subía a la motocicleta de Kiriha.

—Una carrera amistosa con unos amigos.

La risa en el rostro de Kiriha le indicó a Nene que esa carrera no tendría nada de amistosa. También que no hablaba de amigos. No era la primera vez que ella lo acompañaba en ese tipo de cosas ni tampoco sería la última. A pesar de que en más de una ocasión estuvieron a punto de chocar, no era algo que los afectara o les hiciera considerar dejar las carreras.

—¿Asustado? —le preguntó uno de los motorizados. Nene tenia la sospecha de que lo conocía, pero al tener un casco se le hacía difícil reconocerlo.

No era algo que le interesara realmente. Especialmente cuando el hombre frente a ella tenía una actitud tan hostil hacia su novio.

—¿Debería?

—Si eres inteligente, sabrás que sí.

—Gracias por el consejo, pero he visto a la competencia y no hay nada de lo que deba preocuparme.

La carrera comenzó, pero Nene no bajó de la motocicleta de Kiriha. Disfrutaba la sensación del viento en su cara y la sensación de peligro cada vez que su novio aceleraba. Sabía que no era propio de una señorita, pero lo hacía. Cada que tenía la oportunidad molestaba a los otros concursantes y decía algunas palabras de las que sus padres no se hubieran sentido orgullosos si llegaban a escucharla.

Cuando la carrera terminaba, Nene regresaba a su casa y pretendía que nada había pasado. Regresaba a su rutina y volvía a ser, lo que se suponía, una señorita debía ser.


	19. Amor por correspondencia

**Capítulo 19: Amor por correspondencia**

* * *

 **Canción:** 197\. Primer amor de Anahi.

Propuesta por **Sthefynice**.

 **Personajes:** Hikari, Kouichi.

 **Pairing:** Hikari x Kouichi.

 **Género:** Romance.

 **Sumary:** Hikari acostumbra intercambiar cartas con Kouchi, su primer amor.

* * *

—¡Correo para Hikari! —Taichi comentó de manera cantarina y burlona mientras le mostraba a su hermana un sobre —, eres la única persona que conozco que envía cartas cuando existen los teléfonos celulares.

—Las llamadas telefónicas no tienen el encanto que las cartas tienen, se siente mucho más personal.

—Si tú lo dices —por el tono de voz que Taichi utilizaba resultaba evidente que no entendía nada de lo que decía.

Hikari negó con un gesto de cabeza antes de tomar la carta y dirigirse a su habitación. No tenía deseos de explicarle a su hermano porque creía que las cartas eran mejores que las llamadas telefónicas, estaba demasiado ansiosa por leer su correspondencia, especialmente porque sabía quién le había escrito. Taichi estaba en lo correcto al decir que la correspondencia mediante cartas no era muy común, ella solo conocía a una persona con esa costumbre.

Se dejó caer sobre su cama y abrazó el sobre. Durante meses había intercambiado cartas con Kouchi, pero la emoción que sentía al recibirlas era igual o mayor a la que sintió la primera vez.

"Querida, Hikari:

¿Cómo va todo por allá? Acá todo va bien, gracias a ti ¿Recuerdas lo que me escribiste en tu anterior carta? Seguí tu consejo y tenías razón. Ella es una buena mujer y no tiene la culpa de que las cosas entre mis padres no funcionaran. Kouji me contó que ellos se casaron años después de que se divorciara de mi mamá.

Izumi me contó acerca de una exposición en el museo de un fotógrafo italiano el domingo a las seis de la noche. Si no tienes otros planes, me gustaría poder acompañarte a ese evento.

Kouchi"

Hikari giró varias veces antes de escribirle una respuesta. Sentía que iba a enloquecer y que su pulso se aceleraba. La idea de ir a una exposición de fotografía le emocionaba, pero el que Kouchi la acompañara era lo que mayor emoción le provocaba. No tenía un espejo, pero podía imaginar sus pupilas dilatadas. Desde que había comenzado a intercambiar cartas con Kouchi sentía que algo había cambiado en su vida. Su hermano solía decir que exageraba, no lograba entender qué era lo que le pasaba, pero Hikari no sí lo hacía, ella sabía que estaba experimentando su primer amor.

"Querido, Kouchi"

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al escribir esas palabras. Aunque era algo que consideraba como una formalidad, se sentía ilusionada al escribir esas palabras. Mentalmente se preguntó si a Kouchi le pasaba lo mismo y sintió deseos de preguntarle qué era lo que sentía por ella. La felicidad que sentía se apagó un poco al recordar que pocas veces habían hablado de frente, que Kouchi era mayor, por unos pocos años y que, existía la posibilidad de que no le correspondiera.

Hikari no se consideraba como alguien celosa, pero experimentó una leve amargura al recordar lo que Kouchi le escribió sobre Izumi. No era la primera vez que lo hacía ni tampoco la primera vez en que Hikari temía que ella pudiera ser la dueña del corazón de su amigo por correspondencia. Más de una vez se dijo que, incluso si sus sospechas estaban en lo correcto, no tenía motivo por el que sentirse de ese modo, pues solo eran amigos.

"He estado bien, gracias por preguntar. Hace poco el equipo de futbol se quedó sin entrenador por lo que Taichi tomó su lugar. Takeru ha comenzado a escribir un manga con un amigo, pero dice no tener ideas, yo tampoco ¿Sabes de algo sobre lo que se pudiera escribir? He leído varios de sus cuentos y me parecen buenos, aunque los editores no parecen estar de acuerdo, todas las veces salen con excusas demasiado rebuscadas. Estoy segura de que pronto recibirán respuestas más favorables.

¿Una exposición de fotografía? Suena divertido y tengo un espacio libre en la agenda. Estaré encantada de que me acompañes, gracias por tu invitación. La próxima vez que salgamos seré yo quien te lleve a un lugar que te guste. Takeru me recomendó un lugar que creo que disfrutaras mucho."

A pesar de que se sentía ansiosa por entregar la carta, pasó un largo rato pensando en qué debería escribir. Había muchas cosas que quería decirle a Kouchi, quería contarle sobre sus sentimientos y lo feliz que la hacía conversar con él. Al final decidió no hacerlo, sentía que no era el momento adecuado para hablar sobre la manera en que se sentía.

* * *

—¿No crees que es demasiado maquillaje? —le preguntó Mimi.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Hikari mientras veía su reflejo en el espejo.

Se dijo que su amiga estaba en lo correcto. Sus labios tenían un tono de rojo demasiado encendido y tenía tanta sombra en sus ojos que estos parecían una máscara. Sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que le fue inevitable compararlas con las de Heidi.

—No te preocupes, es algo fácil de arreglar.

Mimi tomó el desmaquillante de su bolso y comenzó a retirar los excesos. En cuanto se aseguró de que el rostro de Hikari estuviera limpio comenzó a aplicar un poco de maquillaje. Después de varios minutos, más de los que a Hikari le hubiera gustado, Mimi terminó con su trabajo. Ambas se sintieron satisfechas con el resultado.

—Estoy segura de que a Kouchi le gustará.

Hikari sintió sus mejillas calentarse. Escuchar las palabras de Mimi le hicieron preguntarse si había hecho bien en contarle sobre sus sentimientos por Kouchi. Sabía que de Sora hubiera obtenido mejores consejos, pero en ese caso necesitaba la ayuda de Mimi y sabía que, sin importar lo mucho que lo intentara, su amiga descubriría su secreto. Mimi era demasiado observadora, pocas cosas pasaban sin que lo notara, especialmente cuando se trataba de algo que le interesara. Sus amigos y el romance eran dos cosas que formaban parte de esa lista.

El tiempo antes de la visita a la exposición fotográfica se le hizo eterno a Hikari. Estar enamorada era algo nuevo para Hikari. La había hecho experimentar muchas sensaciones amargas, desde inseguridades hasta el temor de no ser correspondida, pero también le había hecho experimentar muchas sensaciones cálidas, felicidad y tantas emociones nuevas que le hacían querer seguir experimentando lo que era el primer amor.

—Te ves bien —le dijo Kouchi después de saludarla.

Hikari se dijo que podía ser solo cortesía, pero eso no evitó que se sonrojara. El calor que sentía en su rostro le hizo pensar que su rostro debía estar tan rojo como un tomate en ese momento. Esperaba que no fuera así.

—¿Entramos? —le preguntó Kouichi.

Hikari asintió con la cabeza antes de seguir a su amigo.


End file.
